This Dance We Do
by babygiirl
Summary: After a cheating incident with a certain redhead, Hermione decides on a little revenge. She'd make him wish he'd never cheated. With the help of some new friends, Hermione goes through quite the changing christmas. ronjealous not till later on
1. Reading?

**Chapiter 1**

**Reading?**

"Now you promise to write every week right?"

"Yes Mum don't worry, I promise." Hermione replied to her mother. That was the seventh time this conversation took place. Every year before returning to Hogwarts it was always the same thing. Though as much as she was annoyed with the conversation it would be the last time she ever heard it. It was her last year at the Wizarding school, but she promised herself to make it better than the last six.

Hermione gave a big smile to her parents and hug them both. She said her goodbyes and turned around to see her two best friends waiting for her. She gave an excited squeal and rushed over beside them.

A rather tall fellow with shaggy black hair stood to her right. It was Harry. Yes, THE Harry Potter. But his supposed 'famousness' didn't fase her. Like she did most people, she looked him over a quick second. He defiantly had gotten taller and more muscular. All that Burrow Qudditch. His glasses were still the same round ones but fortunately weren't broken in the middle.

To her left was Ronald Weasly. Ahh Ron. The reason for the Burrow becoming her second home. His tall handsomeness asmost made her blush. As predicted by EVERYONe in Hogwarts, they got together. It was the end of their sixth year on the way home. Suddenly he had become more lovable.

Hermione gave a laugh as she was hoisted up into the train. Flanked in both sides by her best friends they made their way through the train. They found an empty compartment with some difficulty. Hermione smiled and flopped down beside her Ron. It wasn't long before a conversation was made.

"Im telling you Harry! Winning the house cup will be a breeze this year!" He said with a grin as he put his legs up on the opposite seat. They chatted a while about Qudditch. Well it was more Harry and Ron then her. But she was perfectly content just sitting with Ron. After the Quidditch subject was moved from for now they talked about Hermione being Head Girl and how much they dispised the Slytherin Head Boy, Dominic. Or also known as Dom. They also talked about Harry getting a Prefect Position. But a train ride conversation, or any conversation for that matter, would never really be a conversation if it wasn't about Quidditch. Well, atleast to Ron and Harry.Hermione rolled her eyes and stared out the window. So the topic was brought up again. And to Hermione's pleasure, somehow through Ron's constant talk about Qudditch, he found a way to casually snake his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer.

Hermione let a smile grace her face and she gave Ron a side ways glance. She really did like him. Almost love but she wasn't sure yet. She thought about starting read a book but she didn't feel like moving from her spot with Ron. Suddenly the compartment door swung open to reveal an annoyed Head boy and idiot face Malfoy.

"Head and Prefect meeting in five minutes Granger. Hurry up." Dom said in a sharp tone. Dominic had transfered to Hogwarts from an all boys Wizarding school in Ireland. With grades like his, he was able to take hold of the Head Boy position right away. But deep down, Hermione knew she wouldn't mind him being head boy. She would die before admitting it but he was gorgeous.

"Come on Granger, I don't have all day." he said annoyed.

"Fine. Bye Ron," she leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. "If you find my book, could you give it to me?" Ron nodded and sighed as Hermione and Harry left the compartment. Now to find someone else to sit with.

It didn't take her that long to get to the compartment. They were the last to arrive as Hermione slid the door open. Hermione gave a small smile as she looked around her. These were the other 9 people she would be living with for the next year. How horrible...well Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. I mean she had Harry right? And the Hufflepuffs couldn't be that bad.

They were all sitting in a larger compartment than the others. All eight prefects and the two Heads crammed into it. Hermione and Dominic sat at the back on the floor. She didn't mind sitting on the floor, and surprisingly neither did Dom. Hermione took the list and called out the names of the Prefects to make sure they were all there.

"Griffindor: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley; Ravenclaw: Charlie McGregor, Kari Cohen; Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan, Lisette Badeau and Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini..." Hermione sighed and nodded to let Dom know to start the 'Meeting'.

In the compartment a few down Ron sat boredly trying to find something to do. He sighed and looked down spoting Hermione's lost book. He picked it up and fliped it to the back to see what she was reading about anyway. God knew Hermione could read.

_It's the year 2075. Meet Elizabeth Fanning, a 16 year old mechanic with an attitude. She lives with her 4 brothers and works at the family Car repair shop. One day she comes opon a wade of cash..._

Ron couldn't read more. He felt someone's stare on him. He looked up at the door to see Pansy leaning against it. What in the world would Pansy be doing there? She hated him.

"Oh…uh…Hey Pansy..." he said a little awkwardly. Pansy smirked and walked a little closer and sat on the bench beside his.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he suggested a Halloween Dance. She loved Halloween. Everyone else nodded eagerly in agreement and stood seeing as they had ten minutes before arrival. Harry and Hermione walked out laughing.

"Did you see his face when you told him off!" Harry laughed as he remebered Hermione taking 5 points from Slytherin when a certain Slytherin Prefect had called her a mudblood. The two made their way to their compartment. Hermione couldn't help but laugh too as she opened the compartment door. But her laughter soon ended when she didn't see Ron in the compartment.

"Ron?" she said. He wasn't there. Confused at where he might be Harry and Hermione began to search the train for him. She peeked into another compartment to see Lavender Brown and Ginny a long with Pavarti and Padma.

"Hey have you seen Ron?" Asked Hermione. They just shook their heads.

"Haven't seen him since we had breakfeast this morning. But I'll help you look." said Ginny joining them in the hall. They walked around the train looking for Ron but were mostly talking. Apparently Ginny thought that having too much Potions would be 'bad' for your health and that they should petition to only get half a class of potions. Hermione laughed but didn't think it was possible.

"We might aswell go back to the compartment..."

Harry nodded and the three headed back. Ginny opened the compartment door to find Ron laying across the bench _reading!_ Ginny looked at her brother strangely. When did he ever start to **like** reading? Wait, when did he actually learn how to read?

"Ron are you ok?" asked Hermione as she checked if he had some kind of fever. Or something of that sort. It was extreamly strange that Ron would be reading. Ron looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine." he said plainly and closed the book giving it back to her. The three sat down still giving Ron weird and confused looks. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Okay...Hey Ron where did you go anyways?" she asked as she put her book back. Ron got a bit nervous and was that sweat on his forehead?

"Uh...I...went to the bathroom..." he said then acted as if it was the truth. Though it was convincing he hoped they didn't notice his hesitation. Hermione had a feeling he was lieing but she brushed it off.

Just then the great train came to a halt. The four stood and made their way to the carriges where they were brought slowly to Hogwarts.


	2. Love and Bunnies

Hermione looked from Ron tyo Harry still amazed.How they could shove all that food in their mouths _and_ talk was absolutely a mystery to her. She shook her head with a sighand started to eat the peice of chicken she had just cut up. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch AGAINso she decided to not even listen. She turned to Ginny who had just sat down beside her.

"Hey Gin." she said but only after swallowing her food. As that was the polite thing to do.

"Oh hey Hermione." She smiled. "You excited to see the new commun room?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't wait. From what she had heard, she got her own room. She wouldn't have to put up with any of those gossipy girls anymore although she had started to get used to it. Suddenly Ron stood and leaned over the table and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I have to go. See you later." he smiled and winked then waved to Harry and Ginny. Harry slide over to sit infront of Ginny. Hermione looked after him slightly confused. Ron had almost not payed attention to her all day and then all of a sudden he kiss her? She was definatly confused.

"Where do you think he's going?"Harry asked and shoveled some more food in his mouth. The two girls just shrugged.

"Maybe he's going to read again." joked Ginny and shook her head. "That was just plain weird." The grouplaughedin agreement. It was strange. Especially since it was A Night's Voice, the 3red longest non-school bookHermione hadever read.

Only a few minutes after Ron's departure, Proffessor Dumbledoor declared the feast over and all the students made their way to their commun rooms, the first years being lead by prefects.

Hermione and Ginny however made their way to a large portrait near the Hufflepuff commun room. The two girls looked up at the portrait to see a sleeping joker. He wore a half red and half white jumpsuit with little black diamonds and a funny red and white hat. His face was painted white with large red circles around his eyes.

"Hey Joker man...Wake up" said Ginny and poked the painting. The joker let out a scared screech and hid behind the tree he was sleeping under. When he realised that they wern't going to hurt him he jumped out from behind the tree.

"Why hello Madamoizelles!" he said with a bow. "I am Conan Stratus! At your service." He was obviously a french painting.

Hermione smiled and introduced herself and Ginny. "I Monsieur am Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and this is Ginny Weasl-" Conan let out another screech and again his behind the tree. Ginny looked slightly sad that he would be scared of her.

"Weasly? Ah! You have no tricks do you?" he trembled and hide his face with his hands. Ginny shook her head with a laugh.

"No, not me. I'm sure my brothers do though." Slowly coming out from behind the tree Conan flinched.

"Are they here?" Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"No, no tricks..." Conan sighed in relief and looked over to see the others walk up behind Ginny and Hermione. They all intruduced themselves and started to decide on a password for their new living space.

"Granger's a bitch" suggested Blaise cooly and smirked. Hermione only glared at her and rolled her eyes. She was obviously not going to be any help. Hermione looked over when Lisette, the brown haired girl made a suggestion.

"What about...Hogsmede!" she said and smiled. Lisette was a timid girl from the start and Malfoy only made it worse.He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Thats stupid.What's next? Love and Bunnies?" he said and him and Blaise gave a chuckle. Lisette looked down at the ground. Obviously she was hurt by Draco laughing at her suggestion.Hermione looked at Lisette then Draco. Feeling bad for Lisette She smirked and turned to Conan.

"Love and Bunnies it is Conan!' she said brightly. Conan nodded and smiled becoming quite giddy. He opened the door for them, just as Draco realised what was happening.

"Are you bloody MAD Granger?" he yelled and stormed through everyone else to get to her. But when he got there he almost ran into her because she stopped just suddenly, looking at the commun room.

It was a very large black room. A large horizontal red stripe went along the middle. The furniture was very comfortable and elegant. It was like a VIP room, with leather and a largefire place. There were paintings on the walls and a large red door. Hermione looked at it and decided to see what was behind it. She walked over, turned the handle and pushed it open. She let out a girly scream and jumped up and down excitedly. The others, who had been going around the room looking at their Prefect rooms and Head room, rushed over. It was a kitchen. Their very ownlittle kitchen. everyone was definatly happy with the new discovery. Going back out to the commun room Hermione looked around some more.

At the very back was a small stair case that lead to an inside deck were there was a long table with chairs all around it. Obviously it would be their kitchen table and meeting table. Once the students were over their shock of such a magnificent commun room they went into their rooms. The prefects girls had a room and so did the boys. Hermione rushed over to hers. She looked up at the door a saw her name on a gold plate.Domhad the same. She pushed open the door with her eyes closed. When she opened them her exceited smile fell. There was nothing in the room! It was only a white room with a large window at the back and a glass door that lead to a balcony. What was she supposed to sleep on? Did she have to buy all her stuff? She looked very confused. Hermione walked bruskily out to the balcony completly confused why there was nothing in her room. Dom joined her on the balcony and could only laugh at her puzzeled look.

"This is a first." he said. Hermione looked up at him woundering what was so funny. She looked behind him and through the window. He had things in his room! A very lot of nice things she had to say.Why didn't she have nice things?

"What?" she snapped.

"You don't know why I have a room with stuff in it and you don't..." Hermione nodded slowly. Dom shook his head again and laughed.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" she snapped again. Dom just smiled.

"I'd like to just savor this moment for a second. Because well, I'm making history...I mean, the firt person to know more than Herm-" Hermione cut him off.

"Just tell me!"

"Its a spell. You have to imagine what your room would look like Then say Performo and thers your room." He smirked and retuned tohis room. Hermione nodded and went into her room. She looked around at it then pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes and imagined her room. Hermione whispered the password and smiled as she opened her eyes.

It was a chocolate brown room with a beautiful gold and red area carpet.. She had a large almost antique looking mohangony princess bed with gold drapes over the sides. Her sheets were a nice deep redwith gold designs.There was a few gold and brownstools and chairs here and there with a beautiful dresser set. All of her pictures of home, friends and family were alrady set up and a little cat basket for Crookshanks was in the corner. A brand new lap top was placed on her desk. She had already asked Proffessor Dumbledoor if it was the one thing she could have for the year. There was an almost Beauty and The Beast like full length mirror standing in the corner. With a smile she pranced over to another red door and pulled it open.

It was the shared bathroom. It was a very large light blue bathroom with blue and white tiles on the floor. In the middle of the bathroom was an extreamly largeround circle bathtube. She sure hoped it was a hot tube too. there was also a shower in the corner and two round mirrorsabove two sinks. Underneath the sinks were white cabinets full of white and blue fluffy towels. beside the sinks wereblue lockerson each side.Her name was engraved on the locker and inside was already a few of her shampoos and hand creams. Along with a few others.

Finally Hermione emerged from her room smiling. She was so happy about this year nothing could make her feel bad. Not even Malfoy. She walked over and sat on the floor beside Kari, Revenclaw's female Prefect. Dom crawled over and plopped himself infront of them.

"Uh...Hermione," he whispered. "The password isn't going to stay Love and Bunnies is it?"

The two girls erupted in laughter. They were obviously going to have to change it.


	3. Perfect

**Oh yeah...I forgot about the disclaimer stuff...Anyways you all know that I don't own Harry-poo so...**

**

* * *

****Chapiter 3**

**Perfect**

The first month of school had rushed by quite quickly. It was already October and the leaves were almost completly changed colors.Many things had beenstarted and passed in. And when your Hermione Granger it means no relaxing...well atleast not this year.

Hermione sat at the table on the deck in the Commun room doing her Potions essay with Harry and Ron, who they had smuggled into the commun room. She sighed frustratedly at their lack of knowledge and tried to explain again. How many times would she have to explain it to them?

"No Ron, you put the soy root in first!" Finally he nodded in a way as if he understood and continued writing determindly. Hermione sighed and looked down at her parchment. She had finished her potions essay the day Snape had passed it out. All she had to do now ways start an outline to bring to the head/prefect meeting for the Hallowe'en dance. Ron finally scribled down the last of his essay and stood.

"I have to leave a bit early today." he said and kissed Hermione before making his way down the deck sairs and towards the door. It seemed he had been spending less and less time with them.

"Why? You've been leaving early the last three times." Harry questioned. Ron froze slightly and tried to think of an answer.

"I have to meet Lavender. She needed help with...Herbology and Neville's not around." Hermione nodded. But then again when was Ron ever good at Herbology? Lavender could have just asked her. She dismised the thought and started to write letters to each prefect for their meeting later on that evening.

"8:00 here in the commun Room Harry we are having a meeting." she said, seeing no sense of giving him aletter seeing he was sitting right next to her. Harry nodded. Hermione stood and walked to the portrait. She turned back around to Harry.

"You want to come owl these with me?" she asked. Harry smiled and nodded leaving his things on the table and grabing his coat. They made their way outside in silence until Harry spoke.

"Um...Hermione? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Uh...Ok say your friend liked this girl but he wasn't sure if she liked him...What would you tell him?"

Hermione laughed. She knew exactly what and who he was talking to."Harry, I'v said it before. Ginny likes you."

"But Hermione it's Ginny! Ron's little sister! How do I ask someone like her out?" he asked frustratildly.

"Just ask her after the meeting tonight Harry." she said as they walked through the aisles of the many diffrent kinds of owls. Hermione giving 7 of them each letters telling them who to bring it to. Harry was making up excuses to why Ginny wouldn't like him and it was anoyinng her.Harry let out a graon. This would be really hard.

"Oh Harry stop it. She really likes you. She talks about you all the time. Plus your an amazing friend and a great person. I don't see a reason why she would'nt like you." Harry gave a genuine smile. He knew she was being truthful. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Hermione smiled and hugged him back. ShelovedHarry more than anything. He was her bestfriend in the entire world.

"I'm so glad your my friend Hermione."Harry said and linked arms with her to start walking back to the castle.A little ways away a Slythering girl stood watching them. A wide smirk was on her face. Wy to spread rumors...Shescurrided away back to the school making sure the twodidn't see her.

Harry smiled down at Hermione as they walked around the courtyard a bit then started to walk back to the commun room whenHarry spotted someone dodging into a classroom. He paused a moment thinking he saw Ron. But it couldn't be Ron, he was with Lavender wasn't he?

Hermione sat comfortably on the plush leather red couch infront of the fire place. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her, parchment on her lap. She looked up when a triumphant looking Head Boy strutted into the commun Room and lay lazily next to his fellow Head. With only a month of sharing a bathroom Hermione and Dom had become quite the pair. She was almost as good friends with him as she was Harry.

"What are you so happy about? Finally get laid?" she asked smoothly. While adding a few things to her list. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Haha your so funny Hermione but No. Or atleast not at this point in time. But I finished my homework early." he said with a cocky look putting his hands behind his head and streatching out. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Dom was a character. Just then Harry and Lisette came in together, then came Ginny and Kari with the rest of the groupe. When they were all sitting down at the table Dom called the 'meeting' to order.

"Ok...We are going to be having a Hallowe'en dance." Everyone cheered quietly and listened to hear more.

"We are going to be devided in 3 Groupes. The 1st years till 3red years shall be having their dance from7 o' clock till 9, 4th and 5th years' dance will be from 9 til 11 and-" she was cut off by Dom.

"Ours will be from 11 until 1 in the morning. Any objections?" everyone shook their head and took it down in notes.

"Good because Hermione here and I had to beg the Professor to get those times." He said and poked her Pooh bear PJ covered legs.

"Oh and our dance is a Masqurade Ball. It is couples themed so if you are Juliette then your partner will be Romeo.On Monday there will be a letter sent out to you from the person you are paired up with. Any other ideas?" Hermione asked. Ginny piped up.

"Decor. Who's doing it and what are we doing?" she asked. Hermione smiled.

"Raise of hands of who would like to do it." Lisette, Charlie and Ginny all raised their hands and Dom smiled.

"Lise, Charlie and Ginny are the decor team." said Dom and wrote their names down on some parchment. "On Monday tell either myself or Hermione what you are doing for the decor etc. Ok...um oh yeah, Entertainment will be done by a WizardingDJ."

They decided that the food would be out set out on tables to the side and that they would try to make the punch un-spikeable. By the time they hade finished it was 11:00 so everyone just went to bed. For the exception of Ginny and Harry. And Hermione and Dom who were still sitting at the table. Harry and Ginny were over by the fire. Hermione looked up at them and smiled. She poked Dom and pointed to them. Dom smiled.

"Um Ginny...I um was woundering if you would um like to uh eat with me."Harry studdared.

"Harry I eat with you every day." she said and gave him a questioning look.

"Er...No I meant like eat uh out...with me." Ginny gave a small giggle.

"Are you asking me out?" Harry turned slightly pink rocking back on his heelsand for looking at the floor.

"Maybe..."

"Well I'd like that." she said and kissed him lightly before walking to her room. When she was gone Harry let out a triumphat 'yes'! He did a weird victory dance and ran back to his room, not realising Dom and Hermione had seen the whole thing. They erupted in laughter and were like sprawled on top of each other in their chairs. Just then Kari came in with a tooth brush in her hand. The two calmed down and smiled. Then Hermione caught a look of jealousy inKari's eyes.

"Hey Kari whats up?" asked Hermione. Kari smiled.

"You want to come to Hogsmede with Me and Ginny tommorow?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Ok." Kari smiled and walked back to her room. Hermione looked over at Dom who hadn't taken his eyes off Kari the whole time. Hermione giggled.

"You like her don't you?" she said. Dom hesitated a bit before saying a flat and 'convincing' No. Hermione rolled her eyes and went off to her room for a good night sleep.

The next day was the first trip to Hogsmede. With a yawn, Hermione got up and went over to her dresser and pulled it open. What to wear? She finally pulled out a pair of jeans, the v-neck wool jumpper her cousin bought her and a t-shirt. After brushing her teeth, trying to calm down her frizzy hair and washing her face she was almost ready.She slipped on her runners her white vest the grabbed her purse. She walked out into the Commun room to meet with Kari and Ginny. It seemed they hadn't arrived yet so she sat down on the couch to wait. She picked up Lisette's Witch Weekly and started to flip through it.

"Someone looks nice today." Dom said and flopped down beside her. His shaggy bown hair was all over that place and his face wasn't shaved. It looked like he'd picked his clothes off the floor and put the on. Hermione giggled at his apprence.

"God Dom. Have a rough night? You look a little stoned." He shot her an annoyed look and layed his head on her shoulder.

"Ew! Like get your dirty un-washed hair off of me!" she said in an overly preppy voice.

"Ah the Preps Have come to get me!" he said and flopped over on the other side falling asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up when she heard the Prefect's door open. Kari and Ginny smiled and went over to the couch. It was unusually cold for this time of October so the two of them were wearing just as many layers as Hermione was. Ginny was about to ask Hermione if she was ready to go when she spotted the sleeping Head Boy.

"Is he like stoned or something?" Hermione shook her head laughing and the three made their way to the carriges. Once in Hogsmede they headed to the newest store; Bonnie & Witch. Designer robes, dresses and costumes. Hermione had never been there but Ginny said they were really nice dresses. Hermione continued to flip through the dresses.

"So who are you being Kari?" Hermione asked.

"Helen of Troy. What about you Hermione?" Kari said and pulled out a pretty white and gold dress.

"I think Im going to be Lady Macbeth." she responded looking at the dark and more evil lookingdress robes. Kari and Hermione turned to Ginny woundering who she was going to be.

"I think I'll be..."Hermione smiled as she got a really good idea.

"How about Bonnie! Like Bonnie and Clyde." Kari laughed and nodded but Ginny looked so confused. Hermione gave a laugh and smiled.

"They were two really super good robbers." Kari nodded as if she finally understood.

"Then this would be perfect!" She pulled off the rack green and blue plaid 30's style dress and a hat. Kari gave it a funny look. She nodded and tried it on. The great thing about Bonnie and Witch was that all the clothes would adjust and fit you perfect once you got them on. So the dress looked amazing on Kari.

After the amazingBonnie find, Kari found herself what Hermione said was the exact replica of the dress that Helen wore in the Muggle movie Troy. Now all they could do was find Hermione a dress. They searched and searched but couldn't find the perfect dress.

"Maybe we should just go-" Hermione was cut off by The high pitched scream of Ginny. Obviously she saw something. Hermione glided over beside her to look at the darkly colour dress. She looked at Ginny then the dress.

"Perfect..." was all she could say.


	4. Cheats and Balls

REDONE

* * *

**Chapiter 4**

**Cheats andBalls**

Hermione smiled excitedly and looked at her Hello Kitty calender. Tonight was the Hallowe'en Masqurade. She wasn't sure who her compagnion was so she started to read her letter again to try and figure out who it was.

_Dear Teddybear,_

_I am in the 7th year as you are. Because we are not allowed to discribe ourselves I can't tell you more than that, but I would like to say that I am very excieted to meet you and see who the person I am writing to is.I will be dressing as Macbeth and I think I have found the perfect costume for MAcbeth. I will be standing near the food tables and will be holding a few small pink __chrysantemem. But hopefully you will be able to see by my costume._

_Greenhouse_

Hermione sighed. Food and Flowers? Who did she know that liked food and flowers? She sighed and shook her head. Just the Kari and Ginny burst into her room with their costumes. They were jumping around excitedly.

"Hurry up Hermione. We have to get ready!" Throwing their things on Hermione's bed and dropping their make up bags and shoes on the floor Hermione held her hand up as to say stop.

"Wait!" she said and made them stop. "I have to announce the Dances begining! I can't get ready yet." Kari and Ginny looked deflated. they sighed and almost pouted but nodded.

"Fine then Hurry up and go Start their dance!"

When Hermione got back Kari and Ginny had almost compplete raided her room. What in the world could they be looking for?

"Hermione we looked everywhere in your room and in the bathroom and we could not find ANY makeup." Hermione shrugged and sat on her bed moving the silk drapeson her bed. "I don't haveany." Kari and Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"Kari shook her head.

"That's crazy Hermione." Hermione rolled her eyes and they each put on their dresses.

Kari was the first to put her dress on. It looked so beautiful on her. They had tied her curly blond hair cak in an up do looking style and put little gold flowers in her hair.She also had silver flat shoes that tied all the way up her calves. Kari also wore a few braclets. Now it was Ginny's turn. Her Bonnie costume was so cute on her. She was dressed completly 1930's and she had a little fake gun.

Hermione'sLady Macbethdress was stunning, Especially on her. It was a long flowing medieaval blood red dress. The sleeves were long and she wore a black belt around her waist. There was black ribons all in her hair and she looked almost evil.

"Wow. Your dress is so amazing Hermione. You almost look like a Slytherin." shejoked and smiled.

Finally thay started with the make up. Ginny decided she wasn't going to wear make up so she just helped with Hermione's and Kari. Kari's was all gold eyeliner and silver shimmery eyeshadow. Hermione was just black. It was very dark smokey-eyed look with a bit of red mixed in. Finally they were ready.

"Lets go!" Ginny said after putting their masks on, which had been charmed to hover over their faces. The three hooked arms and walked out the door towards the Great Hall.

The three walked into the Great Hall quite unnoticed, then scatered to find their dates. Hermione looked at the table to see a quite cute looking boy standing there playing with the flower nervously looking at the floor. Hermione made her way up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The boy spun around and smiled when he realised it was her. His date.

"Good Evening m'lady." He said and bowed kissing her hand. Gee If only Ron did that. Hermione smiled and courtsyed after being given the flower.

"Thank you." she said and they hooked arms going out onto the dance floor. To her surprise It was a slow song first. Whilst her and her date danced she tried to figure out who it was. It wasn't Harry because his hair was brown or neither Ron. It wasn't Dom because he didn't have an accent...she sighed not knowing who it was. They continued to dance until they bumped into another couple while dancing.

"Oh sorry."

"Oh hey...you!" Kari said knowing she couldn't say her name in fear of anyone knowing who she was. Hermione smiled and started to dance as a faster song came on. She waved mouthing a Hey to her Friend.

"Hey...uh...You!" Hermione looked up at the un-mistable voice of Dom. It sure wouldn't have been hard to realise it was him. "Hey Dom!" she yelled over the music. The four of them danced together for a few songs. Hermione giggled seeing her two good friends dance with each other. She knew Dom absolutly loved Kari and she really liked him. But neither of them wanted to saying anything.

"Would you like to go sit down?" asked her date. Who she had to say really had a nice costume. She nodded and looked around. She hadn't seen the familiar sight of red hair at all during the night. She sighed and sat down. Her feet sure hurt.Just as they sat down Dumbledoor turned the music off and anounced that in a few moments they would be taking their masks off.

5

4

Hermione and her date both put their hands to their masks. Hermione smiled excitedly. She couldn't wait. She definatly thought her date was really nice and quite funny.

3

2

1

Hermione pulled off her masks and so did her date. She laughed out loud and hugged her Date. She never would have guess who it was.

"Neville!"

"Hermione!" The two stood there laughing for a few moments before getting themselves some punch and heading back to the dance floor. Harry and Lavender came over and started dancing too. And before you knew it Neville, Hermione, Kari, Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Dominc and Seamus were all dancing in a little cluster with a bunch of drinks dancing to the loud music.

The dance had gone splendely. She just wanted to find Ron. Seamus smiled and started to talk to her. She was about to reply to his question when the familiar red hair caught her eye. A smile came on her face for a moment but soon fadded as she saw the scean roll out. Ron had leaned over and kissed Pansy. Not just a kiss a long one. Sadness washed over her and she became choked up with tears. Seamus asked what was wrong but she didn't hear him. He turned and saw what Hermione had seen. Seamus reached forward to comfort her but she back away and fled the party. She pushed through her friends and stopped at the door. She turned her head in Ron's direction and glared at him with all the hate she could. Ron looked up and saw her. He had been caught. He moved to go after her when Pansy spoke.

"Let her go."

She then closed the space between them again and kissed him. Ron pulled away and looked at her disguted and pushed her away. Ron ran over to the door and grabed Hermione by the wrist to pull her back. Fury swept over her and she turned back to Ron.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Let me explain!" Hermione wasn't going to take it. With her free had she swung at him, the back of her hand coliding with his cheek. He groaned in pain and let her go. Hermione turned and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Kari and Dom pushed passed Ron ignoring him. He was no longer welcome to be even close to them or Hermione.

"Hermione wait!" Ginny called.Hermioneput her hand on the wall to balance herself. She was still crying andher make up was making streaks down her face. She put her hand over her mouth and sunk to the cold floor, her dress skatered around her.There was a growing number of people coming to see what was happening Ron including.Just then Draco Malfoy came out from the shadows.

"Good Job Weasly..." he said in a low drawl.

"Shut up Malfoy..."Ron snarled looking down at the floor. He looked over at Hermione and saw at that moment how much he didn't deserve her.

"Oh come on Weasly. Its not your fault. I mean you had a right to do that."

Ron shook his head. It was his fault. How could he have done that to her. She was so good to him. Draco stood his back to the Head girl smirking.

"She always took advantage of you. She just used you to be better friends with Potter."

He looked down at his shoes. No, she had always been Harry's friend. He was horrible to her. He didn't deserve her.

"Didn't she embarass you? Make you feel stupid?" Draco looked back at the crying girl. This was definatly something amusing to him.He was such the manipulator."She always thought less of you. Even in the Head meetings she would say how much she was annoyed with you."

Ron looked up at Draco. He was starting to make sense. Hermione was just trying to make him look bad. Blame all this cheating on him. She was probably cheating too. With that Dom. She got what she deserved.

"She dose deserve it." Ron blurted out. Draco almost smlied. This was too easy. He turned back to Hermione.

"Oh stop crying Granger."

Hermione looked up at the voice and glared. She hated Malfoy with all her soul. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She was ready to kill Malfoy if he said anything else.

"It's not that much a tragedy. He's not even sorry." This came to a shock. She looked over at Ron who glared at her.

"You deserved it." he snapped. Hermione gasped. She didn't know what to say. Nobody moved. Ron only turned and walked away. A few more tears trickled down her face. She closedd her eyes tight. Maybe if she imagined it didn' happen then maybe Ron would come back to her.She opened them and saw that it didn't work. Ron was still gone and Malfoy was still there.

"But then again it must be hard. Since it was with Pansy." The Slytherins all chuckled and Pansy just gasped and ran off pouting.

"I mean I didn't think Weasly was smart enough to realise that even **he** deserves better than you."Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up!" she screamed. Hermione was going to kill him. She moved forward but was pulled back by Kari and Ginny. Dom and Harry and Seamus all started to advance on Malfoy with looks to kill. Before the boys had completely reached him Hermione calmed a little.

"Don't touch him. He dosn't deserve to even be wasted the energy on." The boys hesitated but went back to Hermione.

"Well it seems allot of people don't deserve certain things." Kari grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the commun room, but only after Hermione had muttered a 20 points from Slytherin while wiping more tears from her face.

She went straight to bed not saying a word. She lay curled up on her bed doing just that. Well and crying silently. What did Pansy have that she didn't? Stay in her company more than 5 minutes? She was better than that wasn't she?

* * *

All chapiters up until this point have been redone. At the top of each chapiter there is going tobe either the words REDONE or NEW CHAPITER...if not then i havn't finished redoing them :) 


	5. I Said Get Out

NEW CHAPITER...just a short chapiter to add a bit more to the plot

* * *

**Chapiter 5**

**Get Out**

A knock came at Hermione's door. She didn't want to answer it. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to die until this whole Ron thing was over. But instead of knock again the person opened thge door and came right in. Hermione groaned and didn't open her eyes.

"Go away."

"No." she knew that voice...

Her eyes open and her eyes darted to the time. 7:15 in the morning on a Saturday after a dance. No one would be up. Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up. Ron. Was in. Her Room. She was so shocked. She didn't want to breath. Why was he in her room.

"Get out." she said her voice trembling. Ron shook his head and moved closer to her bed.

"Hermione let me explain." His voice was so calm. So soothing. She wanted him to talk to her say he still loved her. No she couldn't let him come back to her. She closed her eyes as another tear trickled down her cheek.

"I said Get out." she said still as quietly as before. Ron refused to accept that she wanted him out. After going back to his room he realised that it was Malfoy that manipulated him. He moved a little closer.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I still Love you. I do, it was-" Hermione opened her eyes. She seemed calmer then she acctually was. She was enraged that he dared come into her room.

"Shut up." she said, some of her rage seeping into her words.She grabbed her wand and pulled back her covers. She moved the silk drape and got out of bed.

"Hermione I don't want to hurt you." he said and moved closer. He wanted to comfort her and tell her how stupid he had been.

"You already hurt me enough Weasly." she sneered. He flinched. She called him weasly. Maybe she did really hate him.

"Hermione I'm sorry. Pansy...she manipulated me. She said all these mean things. I couldn't not believe her. Maybe...Maybe she had a spell or something. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry." his voice was so soft and sincere. Hermione lowered her wand. She wanted to believe him. But somethinmg was making her not forgive him. She shook her head.

"I told you to get out." she said on the verge of tears again. Ron's face turned red. How could she not believe him?

"You have to believe me."

"Get out!" she said louder. Ron was furious now he advanced on her. She was cornered and all the way up against the wall.

"Why don't you believe me?" he shouted. Hermione whimpered in fear. They had argued before but he had never yelled at her. He was scaring her.

"Ron get out. Now..." Hermione said trying to sound strong and that she wasn't scared of him.

"No." Just then Hermione remeberd she had her wand. She felt braver and more confident. She stood up straiter and looked at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"You cheated on me Ron. You said you loved me. I Deserve better than a sorry loser like you. Now get out before I do something I might regret."Ron glared at her and backed up.

"You know what. I wasted my time with you. Your just a know it all little whore anyway." he spat and walked to the door. He called her a whore. He was going to pay. Right now. She whispered the firstspell that came to mind. Ron was lifted up into the air and thrown out of the room. He landed on the coffee table breaking it.

"Not only are you a know it all whore your a mad woman!" Ron shouted. Hermione said the spell again and Ron was slammed against the door. She waved the door open.

"Bye Bye Ronny." she said and hurled him out the door making sure he hit the stone wall in the corridor.

"Next time I say Get out, I mean it!" she screamed to him and waved the door shut. She was going to have to change the password. Just then Dom rushed out of his room to see Hermione in the middle of the common room, wand in hand and their coffee table broken.

"Hermione?" he said softly. Hermione jumped and gave a small scream.

"Uh...Oh It's you."

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione lowered her eyes to the floor. Dom walked over to his friend and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Ron got in and went into my room to appoligies."

"I'm guessing you didn't buy it?" Hermione shook her head and waved her wand and the coffee table was repaired. Dom hugged her and the two sat down on the couch.

"Say the word and I'll kill him." he said simply. Hermione just smiled.

"I know you would.


	6. Don't Go in there!

REDONE

* * *

**Chapiter 6**

**Don't Go In There!**

It had been a few months since the episode with Ron. He no longer tried to apologies. In fact e was trying to make it worse. Only hanging out with Pansy and publically showing everyone Pansy was more worth it than Hermione. Though she was just starting to get over him it was still hard. But she was just glad it was Christmas break. Though she had decided to stay here for christmas. Try and get as much memories of Hogwarts before she left.

Hermione finally opened her eyes after only laying there awake for an hour or so. She sat up and smiled slightly. It was snowing but was snowing. She jumped out of bed and pulled on her school uniform then her shoes and rushing out the door.Once she had got to the Great Hall Ginny and Harry were already sitting there eating. Ron was no where in sight. Woot thank god.

"Oh hey Herm-eeep!Ginny!" Harry gasped. Hermione could only laugh knowing that they had been playing footsies under the table. She rolled her eyes and sat beside a smiling Ginny. They had become inseperable since they started going out. You could either find them in a closet or a dark corner. Hermione picked up an abnormaly large orange and started to cut it in half. Just then Dumbledoor cleared his throat.

"Good morning students. I would just like to inform you that there will be an extra class added to the 6th and 7th year cericulum. We will be begining this new class after the holidays. That is all."

Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry with a questionning look. Then Dumbledoor spoke again.

"Oh yes. The new class is that of Cultural studies. Dance. " He sat back in his seat to hear the buzz of talking in the Hall.

Hermione suddenly grew excieted. She had been a dancer every year since her second her, wellatleast during the summer. She looked up at the Ravenclaw table to see and excited looking Kari. Only Kari knew she was a dancer. she was the only one that knew because Kari was a dancer too. For some reason she just didn't like telling people...Her friend at the other table made a gesture to go outside. Hermione nodded and turned to Ginny and Harry.

"Ill meet you guys later. See you in Transfiguration Harry."

She then made her way to the Doors were she met up with Kari. The two exited the Great Hall were Kari then squealed. Hermione looked at her confused and winced slightly at the high pitched squeal. Kari then let out a small gasp.

"Hermione! You don't realise what this could mean?" Hermione shook her head which caused Kari to graon and roll her eyes.

"Hermione...you could take advantage of this new class. Show a few people what your made of." Hermione just looked at her like she was crazy.

"To who?"

"I know your not stupid. Argh to Ron and Malfoy of course!"

"Well I don't know..." Kari rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hermione my friend, you have to show that your better than Pansy. Show them they should be with you rather than Pansy."

"But I don't want to **be** with either of them." Kari rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point."

Hermione groaned. Kari had been trying to do this ever since that night. She had been trying to get her to do things either to get back at Malfoy for embarassing her infront of almost everyone or to screw up Ron's pathetic little life. And as much as she wanted to, she had things to do.

"No Kari im not-"

"Please! Please please please!" Finally she gave in. I mean how bad could it be?

"Fine." Kari gave a squeel then jumped up and down.

Hermione sat in her last Potions class before Christmas break. She was very excited for the holidays. Though she would only be celebrating it withthree other people; Kari, Harry andDom. She squiggled down some notes on how to brew this complicated potion that even _she_ couldn't pronounce. Once she finished, she took the time to wounder what Kari's plan was. She came up with a few ideas, like show everybody up or somthing of that sort.

"Granger! This is not a time to be Day dreaming." Snape spat. Hermione then jolted out of her thinking and returned to writing the newer notes that were on the board. '_If I could just...grrr Stupid Snape.'_ she thought to herself but as if her prayers were answered Potions was over. She jumped up and walked quickly towards the door. Finaly, free from potions!

She and Harry made their to the commun room. When they got there Conan looked at the pair nervously.

"Miss Granger eeep! Mr. P-Potter! Don't go in...there!"

"Why?" Hermione asked confused. Harry looked at Conan.

"Because eep no you can't!" Hermione sighed.

"Lollipop." Hermione stated the new password and pushed the door open. Conan let out a scream of no and pushed back against the door. Hermione groaned and as she was pushing on it, it flew open causing Hermione and Harry to fall on their faces in the Commun Room. Hermione and Harry untangled themselves and looked up. All Hermione could do was let out a loud laugh.

Kari and Dominc had been making out on the couch. When Hermione burst through the doorKari screeched and tried to jump out from under Dom. But then her belt had hooked itself onto his pants and the two collapsed on the floor.

"Argh get off me!" Kari pushed him off her then sat up only to hit her head against his. "Meep!" she whimpered. Dom then went to pick her up off the floor but slipped, Kari flew out of his arm onto the sofa, him onto of her almost in the smae position that had gotten them almost killed from the start. This made Hermione and Harry double over laughing.

"Ok...hahaha, don't move you guys!" Harry and Hermione continued to laugh. Dom got off her then helped her stand.

"Owie..." Kari threw a glare up at Harry and Hermione who were still laughing. "Shut up"

Harry rolled his eyes and the Kitchen. "Ill get you two some ice." He left.

Hermione started to ccalm down but still had a big smile on her face. "So is this new or did you just not want to tell me?" The two looked down at the ground blushing slightly.

"Well, um at the Masqurade Ball...uh well after once we left you in your room." Dom said. Kari then looked up and started to talk really fast.

"Look Hermione we didn't want to tell you because the thing with you and Ron and well...sorry." Hermione chuckled.

"You guys, I don't care. You could have told me." she rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the long table. Kari sighed in relief and hugged Hermione. Dom just smiled and sat back on the couch.

"So, now that that's over with when are we going hogsmede for Christmas Presents?"Kari asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go to Muggle London to get presents." Kari and Dom looked at her starngly.

"Why?" the two said together. Hermione shrugged.

"So we can go to my house for Christmas afterwards!"

"Okay." they said enthusiastically.

"Okay what?" Harry said as he returned though not with ice, which was obviously an excuse to get food.

"We are going to go shopping for christmas presents in Muggle London then My house for Christmas." Harry smiled excited. So it was decided. Off to Muggle London... well atleast tomorrow.


	7. The Muggle World

REDONE

Ok...I had already redone this one when my computer crashed. I had almost 3000 words! grrr...anyways, oh yeah i was thinking about later doing a story about all the other things that they did during 7th year. Like them just hanging out and stuff...

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. A wide grin spread across her face and she jumped out of bed. She quickly ran over to her dresser and started throwing two days worth of clothes into her small bag. She had so many clothes...She then ran to the bathroom and grabed a few things before banging on Dom's bathroom door entrance.

"DOM! Wake up! Hurry up and get ready!" She yelled then hurried out after hearing him yell that he wasn't getting up.

Hermione grabbed her bag and dragged it out to her door, waved that open then chucked her bag out the door, just as she had done Ron. Harry was sitting on the couch reading when he chuckled.

"God Hermione put some clothes on."

"What?" Hermione said confused. She looked down at herself and groaned. Last night was a cold one so she turned the heating spell up. Well in the middle of the night she decided it would be a good idea just to take her shirt off and sleep in her bra.

"Sorry Harry." she said and shut the door. How could she forget something like put on clothes. She sighed and opened her drawer again. She put on a pair of blacksweat pants. A shirt she stole from Kari and Dom's grey hoodie.

Dom's QuidditchHoodie.

Here at the PlayHouse as their little 'home' was baptised they shared everything. She had Dom's hoodie and one of his shirts, Kari had some of Dom's stuff and Harry's Pj pants. Ginny had allot of Harry's stuff and Lisette who was quite good friends with them now had one of Carlies sweaters and even had Draco Malfoy's sweater.

It was strange what the Playhouse did to people. Draco freaking Malfoy was being civil and Hermione thought he was kind of funny sometimes. Though still he called her a mudblood and she still hated him more than anything.But still it was strange how well everyone was sharing things. Hermione brushed her thoughts aside and looked at the clock on her computer.

Good only 9:30. She opened her closet and threw on her Ugg boots, rolled her pants up,put on her black vest and walked over to Dom's balcony door.putting her favorite moo-moo socks on. Hermione opened the door to the balcony and the walked over to Dom's Window and peered in.

_'Oh good he is up. Eep! Not good!'_ She thought as she saw her fellow Head come out of the bathroom towel around his waist. Hermione ducked out of view. Too late he had seen her. He pulled open the balcony door and looked down at her.

"Hermione, I know you have a crush on me but no need to spy." Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him. But she had to admit her friend was pretty hot.

"I was checking if you were up."

"Yeah. Right." Dom said and rolled his eyes with a laugh. Just then Kari opened the door to Dom's room with a tray of food. She raised an eyebrow and set the food on the bed.

"What are you doing in _my_ boyfriend's room?" she teased. Hermione laughed.

"Oh you didn't know? I'm his mistress!" she joked. Kari too laughed and decided to play around. She gasped and put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh you bitch! Dom how could you? Get out!" she laughed and jumped on the bed having some food with Hermione. The whole Get Out thing with Ron had become quite the joke now-a days. It all started when Charlie walked in on Kari taking a bath. Dom walked over to his dresser and looked at his girlfriend and bestfriend.

"You two are the weirdest chicks I ever met." Hermione and Kari just smiled.

"But you love us." said Kari and shoved a biscuit in her mouth. Dom rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Whatever"

"You want to have breakfast with us Hermione?" Kari asked . Hermione looked at Dom then Kari. "Ok...Just as long as he gets dressed." Kari laughed and nodded. He sighed and walked into his bathroom mumbling about how it was suppose to be a Dom/Kari breakfast not Dom/Kari/Hermione.

Hermione sat on the bed across from her friend and picked up on of the slices of orange.

"So what should I get for Dom? For Christmas I mean." asked Kari as she munched on a crumpet. Hermione shrugged. She hadn't given it a real thought. She knew it would be hard to find gifts for everyone this year.

Dom emerged from the bathroom wearing a polo shirt and cargo pants with those muggle beige-working boots that were quite popular at that time.

"I thought you hated muggles." Hermione stated and continued to eat her orange.

"I do. But I thought there clothes are pretty cool." he smiled and jumped onto the bed to join them.

"Hey is Harry up?" asked Kari.

"Yeah I saw him when I..." Hermione trailed off. Kari laughed and sighed dramatically

"What did you do this time Hermione?" she asked.

"Well...I walked out of my room with no shirt on. I mean I was wearing a bra but...Harry saw me and...yeah." Dom laughed and shook his head. Kari smiled.

"Here I'll go get him." she volunteered and exited. As soon as she left Dom turned to Hermione.

"What should I get Kari? For Christmas I mean." Hermione laughed. They both didn't know what to get each other **and** they both said the exact same phrase. She just shrugged.

"What's so funny?" asked Dom quite clueless of Kari and Hermione's conversation before. Hermione shook her head and just continued her eating. Harry and Kari re-joined them on the bed. Harry then proceeded to eat almost everything and Dom ate the rest.

"There better not be a foursome going on in here." Ginny poked her head into the room. They all laughed and joked about them having a foursome.

"Hey don't you guys have to go?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the clock on Dom's computer.

"Shit! It's already 11:15!" The four companions scrambled out to the common room to grab hold of the port-key, which ended up being Hermione's Hogwarts: A history book. Before they left the gang hugged and waved Ginny good-bye for the holidays and then waited for 11:30 to arrive. Suddenly Hermione felt a pull at her naval and she next appeared with everyone else in an ally.

"Are we in the Muggle World?" asked Dom who had grabbed Kari by the hand and pulled her out of the ally way. Sudden a moving piece of metal wiped past him. He made a small screeching noise and jumped back into the ally.

"Holy shit what was that?" he screamed and looked quite petrified. Kari, Harry and Hermione all burst in to laughter.

"We're in Muggle World now Dom. And that was called a car." Dom sighed and inched his way out of the ally. Kari rolled her eyes and pulled him out and started to walk down the sidewalk. Hermione smiled and caught up with the two along with Harry.

"We can walk to my house from here. It's not far."

In her sixth year, Her parents had moved into the city, closer to their work. It was a nice house. Though it was small. But that was okay since it was only her mother and father that lived there most of the year. Unfortunately it would be a tight squeeze for 5 teenagers in one room. But they weren't staying there long anyways. By the time they got there, Dom had been almost hit by two cars and had almost walked into one in the car park. Then Kari had started to talk about Hogwarts by accident and had gotten a few strange looks. But finally they had arrived.

Hermione pulled out her house keys and opened the door. It was small but spacey. There was little furniture and most of it was ugly bland colors. Hermione sighed. Her house wasn't all that exciting. Except for the few paintings that you had to look at a few times beforerealizing what they were.

"Wow... What's this?" Dom said and poked the flat screen big giant TV. He looked at it amazed finally he hit a large silver button and jumped back with a yelp as the screen had moving pictures of a pink panther. Hermione shook her head.

"That's a TV Dom, duh" she said and gave them a small tour of the house.

"Cool." he said and sat down on the couch. Suddenly the picture on the screen changed. Confused, he stood up and sat back down. It changed again. So again he stood up then sat down, each time it changed the channel. Finally after deciding on a channel of a yellow sponge catching jellyfish.

"God Hermione your couch is uncomfortable." After watching him Hermione realised what it was.

"Get up Dom."

"But I like this channel. And I am not sitting on the floor." Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him over.

"You were sitting on the remote." she said and Hary and Kari shared a laugh.

Finally they got to Hermione's room. Surprisingly her room was black and green. Her bed was a double and was covered in silver sheets.

"Slytherin colors Hermione?I mean I know you have a secret crush on me but to paint your room after **my** house colors is a little far love." Dom said sarcastically. Hermione just rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed soon fallowed by Harry.

"Let's set up here and then we can shop!" said Kari and threw her bag on the ground. She grabbed her wand and transfigured her pillow into a mattress. Just then Katharine Granger walked into the room.

"Oh hello Hermione! You must be Hermione's friends. I'm Katharine. Ill be in the kitchen if you need me!" she said in a high voice.

When the four had finally decided on who slept were they were _almost_ ready to go. Kari and Hermione still had to get ready. When finally after many complaints by the boys the two had finally dressed in comfortable shopping clothes. Money in hand the four walked out the house finally ready to shop.


	8. Presents

REDONE

* * *

**Chapiter 8**

**Presents**

It took slightly longer than expected to arrive. It seemed Dom decided to stick up a conversation with an angrey squigie who almost hit him with it. But after pulling Dom away they arrived in one peice at the mall.It seemed in the muggle world Dom just HAD to look at everything.They got something to eat first then went their seperate ways. Hermione always saved all of her money through out the entire year just for christmas and summer. Her parents paid good allowen during the summer too. So with almost 2000 euros in hand Kari and Hermione went straight to the one store that they could buy for the boys; Energie.

The two flipped through the many racks of clothes for the boys only picking out a few things. Kari was obviously more certain now on what to buy her honey. She picked up a pair of cute disstressed jeans and held them up for Hermione to see.

"Harry or Dom?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"I think Harry needs good clothes like these...so Harry." She said and picked up a t-shirt that was the ugliest color of orange. Kari scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Once they had each found something they went to pay for the stuff. In total they had a few belts, jeans and shirts for them. They gave their money and walked out to go to the next store. Hermione looked over at her friend who was smirking. Hermione frowned. This was bad, because it was a Malfoy smirk. It was scary almost.

"Hermione?" Kari said quite perkily. Hermione bit her lip. She knew she wasn't going to like what was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"You know...if we are going to have this dance class...We are going to have to get our stuff!" Hermione let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that bad after all. She then smiled. This would be fun. Their next stop was Juicy Couture. It was Kari's favorite store. Hermione didn't like how much their stuff costed but she had allot of money.After spendingalmost500 euros in Juicy Couture they went to the Dance store.Kari was instantly drawn to a pair of the dance sneakers.

"Blimly Hermione we have to get a pair of these!" Hermione picked up a pair from off the shelf. They sure were nice. They were completly black and only had a rubber peice for the heel and the toe. Hermione looked up at Kari. She was finally starting to like this new dance class.

Dom looked at Harry as they made their way to one of the top notch clothing stores. Neither of them had any idea what to get them.

"I'll just get Kari something shiney and she'll be happy." statedDom.

"But what about Hermione, Lisette and Ginny?" asked Harry. Now even though Harry had an extream amount of money he wasn't all for blowing it. It was his parents money. He decided that all christmas gifts would only cost him 700 euros and maybe one thing for himself. I mean he had a lot of people to but for. Snapping out of his thoughts as Dom replied.

"Argh...I don't know."

They enteredanother storeboredly and then exited not finding anything that the girls would like. So they left for the next store.This was repeated about three times before they walked into a store called Miss Sixty. Suddenly Dom was hit lightly on the arm by Harry who pointed towards the dressing room.

Hermione and Kari emerged each from a changing room wearing what he thought were the sexiestoutfits ever. The girls started to comment on each others choice of wardrobe. Hermione made a slight face at what Kari was wearing and her to Hermione. The two returned to their dressing rooms. Harry leaned over to Dom.

"Who knew Hermione had a body like that!" he said quite shocked. In the whole 7 years he had never seen her in anything form fitting. Not even her school uniform did her any good since it always hung baggily off her. He had seen her a few times with almost no clothes on at all but he, as her friend and male, was definatly liking this wardrobe. A few minutes later the two came back out, this time wearing complete outfits.

Hermione was wearing a dark forest green dress. It had a very low drouping neckline and went until just above her knees. There was a little black ribbon tied around her hips. Dom had never acctually thought it before but he really did think Hermione was really hot.

Dom then looked over at Kari and smiled. He liked her outfit. It was a light green ruffled mini skirt. For a top she wore a darker green extreamly low v-neck sweater with a little brown belt around the waist. Dom hear Hermione tell Kari she should wear a shirt under it but Dom had to diagree.

After a few more oufits Harry and Dom decided to go over. Kari looked up at Hermione and shook her head at the shrugger Hermione was wearing. Hermione agreed and went to go back into the changing room when she spotted Harry and Dom sneak out behind the clothing rack. He put his fingure to his lips as if saying 'Shhhh' Hermione smiled and started to talk to Kari to stall her.

"So what else did you have in mind for the 'plan'?" she asked. Kari smiled.

"Well I was thinking to get you a hair-" she was cut off by Dom grabing her by the waist and picking her up. She let out a scared screech but then laughed a little once he set her down and she realised who it was.

"Hey. Buy me anything shiny yet?" she asked andHarry laughed. Kari stood in the stall doorwayknowing that she had brought them into the changing room. He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...not yet..." Hermione and Kari laughed and shook their heads. Hermione looked up at Dom and Harry.

"So what do you thinking?" she said stiking a pose to model the outfit. Harry smlied.

"I like it. It looks nice on you...Well accept the shirt." he said Hermione nodded thinking that the shirt looked better on the hanger.

"I think it's hot." Kari glared at Dom then poked him in the stomach. He winced and thought up something good to say.

"But I havn't even gotten to begin on saying how sexy you look in that?" he tried hoping it would make her not as mad. His response was a short laugh and a snort with a rolling of the eyes. The girls walked back into the changing rooms to change back into their clothes.

"You Blokes have to leave the store." Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Cuz we have your preasents."

"Oh...Ok."

Dom smirked and looked over at Harry, who was obviously thinking the same thing. They wanted to see their presents. They walked out of the store then through the entrance that was on the other side. The two hide behind a coat rack and peeked over to see when the girls would come out.

"So we'll finish shopping then go to one of the hair salons. Get you'r hair cut and then we can do more shopping whether they like it or not."

"Deal" Hermione said with a smile and leaned up against the counter to pay for the stuff. Suddenly she heard a loud crash and a few screams. Her head wiped around to see Dom and Harry sprawled on the ground one of the coat racks with them. The two girls burst out laughing.

"This is going to be a long break, if they want to get at their preasents."


	9. Hair Cuts and Pool Tables

NEW CHAPITER

* * *

**Chapiter 9**

**Hair Cuts and Pool Tables**

Once they had finished shopping, as Kari said they were going to get Hermione's hair done. They walked back to Hermione's house were Kari and Hermione dropped off and hid the purchases. Not only did they hid them they put every spell they could think of to prevent the boys of getting to them. Hermione smiled as Harry and Dom sat on the couch watching the TV. Hermione sat down at the island watching her mum make supper.

"Mummy...Me and Kari are going out for a bit ok?" she said. Hermione's mother nodded and continued cutting up carrots.

"Are the boys staying here?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to get my hair cut too..." Hermione's mother gave a sigh and nodded.

"It's your hair and your money. But if comes back purple your never allowed to cut it again." Kari smiled and gave her input.

"Don't worry Mrs. G, we were more thinking along the lines of pink." Kari joked. Mrs. Granger gave a chuckle and nodded waving them off.

"We'll be back in a few hours ok? Were going back to the mall too." Dom and Harry looked up at Kari and Hermione.

"Are we coming?" asked Dom. Kari shook her head. The two boy gave a little sigh. Kari leaned over and kissed Dom.

"We won't be long."

"Buy me something nice okay?" said Dom and continued watching TV.

"Whatever." Kari said and walked over to Hermione who was waiting by the door. She waved to her mother then the two left. Off to get Hermione's 'make over'. Dom and Harry watched them go. The two smirked and went over to the island were Mrs. Granger was.

"You don't mind if we go out too right?" Harry asked. Mrs. Granger looked up at them and smiled.

"Why? Did you two not buy any gifts yet?" She asked. The boys looked guiltily and nodded. Her smile only got bigger.

"Well, Hermione a little time back said she wanted a new necklace and while you all were hear I heard Kari say she wanted something shiny." Dom smiled. "But don't be too late." the two nodded and grabbed their coats heading out the door.

At the hair salon Hermione and Kari sat waiting for Hermione's appointment. They were flipping through magazines when Kari spoke. Well more like confessed.

"Oh Hermione I think I might acctually use the L word!" she said dramatically. Hermione put her magazine down and raised a brow.

"You mean the love word?" Kari nodded and sighed. She really did love Dom."Well why is it a probleme?" asked Hermione and continued to looked at her magazine. Like she had said before, Kari and Dom had become inseperable. If you wanted to hang around Kari most likely you would have to hang around Dom to. The other way around too. It was kind of cute at the start but now it was starting to get annoying.

"Hermione! It's the 'L' word! What if I say it and then he dosn't." Though Hermione and Kari were best friends, she didn't feel very sympathetic. There was no way in hell Dom wouldn't say the love word to her. Acctually she was quite surprised he hadn't said it yet.

"God Forbid he dosn't say it back." Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "Kari, do you seriously think that Dom wouldn't say it back?"

The girl shrugged and continued reading her magazine. Deep down Kari knew Dom would repeat the words but, she was always doubting he would. One thought led to another and her thoughts drifted to Hermione. She knew she had loved Ron. It had been quite evident when she talked about him. When she was around him. So Kari turned to Hermione to ask quite a large scale question.

"Do you think you'll ever say the "L" word again?"

Hermione looked up at Kari slightly shocked by her question. It was a good and thoughtful question that Hermione herself had never thought about before. She was going to give that question quite a bit of thought. Did she ever want to love anyone again. She knew she probably would. But did she want to? She wasn't so sure. Putting the magazine back on the table and leaned closer to her friend.

"I'm not quite sure." she said. "I think I'll get back to you on that one."

At the other side of town, the new male duo stood in the mall. The same mall they had been in only a few hours ago. To be truthful, even with the suggestions from Mrs. Granger, they didn't know what to get the girls. Surely Dom would get Kari something sentimental but what to get Hermione. He couldn't get her something cute and lovey. And Lisette what to get her. All she did was read that magazine...what was it called. Oh yes. Witch Weekly. Then there was gifts for the rest of the guys. Dom sighed. Harry looked over at his friend and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What are we going to buy people?" Dom shrugged.

"Why not buy a pool table for everyone else, something shiny for our girls and...a book for Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.

"God knows shes probably read every book ever written." Dom gave a laugh and nodded.

"Gotta love Hermione though." Harry nodded. There wasn't much else said. Who could talk about quiddtich in the middle of a muggle mall. They definatly couldn't talk about school. Both of them were trying to think about what to but people. After a quater of an hour Harry turned to his friend looking slightly frustrated.

"Screw this. We are going into that store, buying a pool table, then we are going to the diamond store then...somewhere else." Harry said in a huff. Dom stopped and nodded.

"Fine."

The hairdresser's chair spun around to face the mirrors. Hermione had her eyes closed tight an excited smile on her face. She immediatly opened her eyes once the hairdresser told her to open them. She squealed with excitment as she saw her reflection. Her long frizzy bush was no longer so undesirable. It was cut to about acentimeter from her shoulders and was a rich darkchocolate brown. It waspin straight and layered.

"So are you girls going out tonight?" asked the hair dresser. Hermione turned to Kari and shrugged. Kari smiled.

"I donno.We just might." The hairdresser smiled and nodded.

"Then here I'll show you something." Shesaid and pulledHermione's bangs away from her face. "Ok so before you like go out anywhere take a few bobby pins and puff it up." The hairdresser said and made Hermione's bangs a puff on the top of her head, then pined them up. Hermione smiledtoyed with herhair a little. It was so soft and light. She loved it.

"Thanks." Hermione said and paid at the counter. After finishing the two made their way through the mall. Hermione turned back to Kari and smiled.

"So how dose it look?" she asked slightlynervous. Kari made a laugh.

"If I was a dude. I would totally jump you." Kari joked and looped arms with her friend asthey sauntered down the mall.

"Ok so we already bought everyone else gifts, now it's our turn!" Karisaid.The two hurried into the nerest designer store.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a very slinky dress with the new pair of heeled boots she just bought. She almost didn't reconize herself. She usually would have worn something so feminie and well...sexy. She thought back a moment. Not that long ago she was shy little Hermione who was too wrapped up in her studies to even consider wearing more than just baggy almost boy clothes. Then she remebered something Kari had told her...

_Kari stood in Hermione's room going through her clothes. It was the week before christmas andshe was in desperate need for some money.Kari furrowed her brow and looked disapointedly at her friend'sclothes. All of the clothes must have beeneither hand-me-downs or some out of style 1999 Tommy Hilfigure and GAP. Kari put her hands on her hips and turned backto her friend, who was studying on her bed.It was well know thatGinny had politeely been trying to get Hermione to dress a little nicer. It would boosther confidence a bit, they were sure. Kari had now decided.There was no more being polite._

_"Hermione. We need to talk."__Hermione looked up from her books and essays.__She didn't really like Kari's tone, but she was ready to listen._

_"Look Hermione. I am going to say one thing and one thing only. I don't want to argue and bitch and fight over and i refuse to be nice about it." she stated firmly. "Hermione, your a pretty girl. Your really smart. Now are you going to be the smart girl that hides behind these disgrace for clothes? Or do you want to show everyone that itelligent girls can be hot too?" Kari didn't yell. She only stated in a firm tone.Kari turned and walked out of Hermione's room making sure she didn't slam the door._

_Hermione sat on her bed quite shocked. None of her friends had ever said that to her. Sure Ginny said something like that but it was never as a matter of fact. For a second Hermione felt enraged that one of her friends said her clothes were a disgrace. But then something came over her. She looked around her room and her eyes fell on her full length mirror. She stood from her bed and walked over to it. She stood infront of it and examined herself in it. Maybe Kari was right. Maybe her clothes were kind of ugly. Hermione looked herself over again. She had bushy ugly hair and her eyes were covered with her reading glasses. She was wearing a baggy GAP sweater and loose jeans. The only thing tight she was wearing was her socks. And those wern't even all that attractive. Hermione groaned and started to look at her clothes. Maybe everyone was right. Even her mother had discreetly tried to get her to wear nicer clothes. Sending her the 'in' coloured sweaters and shirts. Hermione walked over to her door and pulled it open. She definatly wasn't going to show anyone up at the dance class if she was burried underneath all of these clothes. Hermione sighed. Maybe it was time for a make over..._

"What were you thinking about 'Mione?" She heard Kari say. "You like totally zoned out." Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and smiled.

"I really look taller in this. My boobs totally look bigger too." Kari rolled her eyes and laughed admiring herself in the mirror. Hermione had always admired Kari's stly. The mysterious glamourous chick. She had a feeling that was one of the reasons why she sgreed to get a make over. Not that she didn't love Ginny's style either, but the hot preppy chic wasn't her thing. And according to Kari it didn't fit her complexion.

Coming back to the house was a little harder than the girls expected seeing as they had so many bags. Once Hermione's mum had heard about Her Makeover plans she had given her daughter quite a bit of money to buy new things. It's not like two of the best dentists in the city couldn't afford it.

Bursting through the door they ran upstairs giggling about the cute taxi driver who had even offered to help them with their bags. They didn't even notice the boy's absence. But just a few minutes later the boys hurried in.

"Are they here?" Harry asked Mr. Granger who was reading the table. He nodded.

"Yeah they just went off to put some stuff away," just then they could hear Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Kari coming down the stairs. "Quick to the basement!" said Mr.Granger. He had known they were going for presents, and by the looks of the bags, quite expensive needing to be hiden ones. So the boys rushed down the stairs shutting the door.

"Were are the boys?" came Kari's voice asked Mr. Granger.

"I think they are downstairs."

"Oh ok." The two girls went downstairs to see the boys sitting comfortably on the couch watching football. Dom was more staring at it and trying to understand. Sports with no brooms? What was the point? Kari smiled and sat down on her boyfriend's lap.

"So what you boys do while we were gone." Harry just shrugged and looked over at Hermione who sat down beside him.

"Holy shit Hermione." was all her could say.

"Isn't it hot?" Harry gave a laugh.

"Heck yes you sexy beast!" Harry laughed. He was joking but he was sure Hermione knew he really liked it. Suddenly his stomach rumbled. It was nine o'clock at night and they hadn't eaten.

"We should go out to eat." With that the gang eagerly agreed to the idea and left for some real good food.


	10. The Forgiving 'L' word

REDONE

* * *

**Chapiter 10**

**The forgiving 'L' word**

A nicer dressed Dom stood beside Kari looking around the restaurant. The only reason why Hermione and Kari wanted to come to this classy restaurant was becaus they wanted to wear their new clothes. Not that Dom minded having two very beautiful girls in nice clothes around him but he wasn't sure he liked dressing up. Hejust wasn't into the nice dress shirt and dresspants thing.As a male friend, he had to say Harry looked better in anything that wasn't hand-me downs. Which he too had decided to get his own kind of 'make over'. But he realised he would never look as good as dear ol' Hermy.

"Um...what exactly are we supposed to eat here?"

"It's called fancy food. Not that you would know anything about it." Kari said and rolled her eyes.Most of the 'true' Slytherins had quite a bit of cash. The only diffrent thing between Dom and Draco's families were that his wasn't the Dark Lord type. But it didn't really matter anymore seeing as Voldemort was dead. Thanks to Harry. Thats the only reason Draco had become slightly less cruel. Almost friendly. To everyone except Hermione and Harry. He had even had a civil conversation with Ginny! Snapping him from his thoughts a snobby lady appered.

Dom blinked then shrugged as a woman seeted them at a nice table. Like the temporary gentelmen they were the boys pulled the chairs out for the two girls then sat down. "Im glad we came here. I havn't hadfancy foodin forever!" Not that Hogwarts food wasn't fancy. But she meant like fancy restaurant food.

Hermione scanned through the menu mouth watering at all the delicioius food. Finally she picked the Vegetarien Pizza. She had recently become vegetarien during the summer when she had to work at a meat cutting shop.The waitress walked over to them a small peice of paper in hand. She was quite tall and looked in her early 20ies. Her hair was blond with red tips and her lips covered in lipstick in the same colour.

"What would you like?"the woman asked. She had an accent from Texas she thought and seemed quite rude. Even though they were in a fancy restaurant, Hermione had a feeling she wasn't going to get very good sevice from this woman. Hermione sighed and smiled politly. It had been decided that they would just all have the pizzas. Pizza wasn't really on the Hogwarts menu.

"Ill have the vegetarienpizza with water and a salad,"

"The double Meat pizza for me please. With a salad too." Hermione scrunched up her nose at Harry's choice.

"Ill have the extream Italien-"

"And what'll he have?" the woman asked.She almost started lovingly at him. Sheobviously had the hots for the quite handsome Hewad Boy. Dom almost studdered. He didn't know what to order. He just figuredKari would order for him. Not that he was easily intidated but this woman was scary. Leaning slightly into Kari he blinked, hoping she would say something.

"He'll have the same." Kari said hotly. She had noticed the waitresses sudden intrest in her boyfriend. No one was about to start trying to get his attention. Pulling out her inner bitch (which wasn't that hard) She turned to the waitress who for over twenty seconds was just standing there staring at Dom.

"Excuse me. Um Hello?" she said. The waitress only acknowledged her the slightest bit. "Um...Miss Texas? I would suggest you hurry yourself along, we would like to have our food and it seems to take you long enough to get from one place to the other. " said Kari her nose high in the air. The woman glared at her and was about to go when Kari started talking to Dom.

"Now Dom, about tonight..." she said in the most seductive voice she could muster. She put her hand on his leg and smirked seductivly. The waitress got the message. She looked completly deflated and sadened that Dom had a bitch for a girlfriend. Once she was gone, Kari quickly withdrew her hand as if nothing happened. Dom, being the stupid male, waggled his eyebrows andturned to his girlfriend.

"So what about tonight?" Kari looked at him slightly disterbed. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What?" he said. Hermione looked at Dom dissapointedly.

"Dom. Your a pig." She said and igonred him alwell. Dom staredat themin shock then turned to Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry shrugged he hadn't the slightest clue.

Finally the food had arrived. The stupid waitress almost spilt Kari's water so Kari told the woman that she should be surprised if they don't call up the manager. and to not expect a tip. Dom watched Kari, who was sitting across from him, eat. She was really pissy tonight and didn't seem to want to talk to him. Was what he said really that horrible. He sighed and looked down at his plate. Maybe it was better to just not talk to her right now.

"So, Hermione, Kari, Why buy new Jumpers clothes and stuff? It's like christmas...let other people buy you stuff." asked Dom, more to Hermione than to Kari.

"Well, Hermione here has a little payback to do." Dom suddenly perked up a little not only at the fact that Hermione was gettingpayback but to the fact that Kari was even speaking. Heleaned into the table eager to here about this payback.

"It's not really payback..." Hermione said and nervously tucked a stand of hair behind her ears. Kari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine, she has something to prouve."

"Prouve what?" Harry asked just as intrested as Dom. Hermione looked at her plate. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean, was she really going to pull it off?

"Show Ron that he should have never treated her so wrongly." Dom and Harry looked at each other and then back to Kari.

"And who's idea was this?" Kari smirked and pointed to herself proudly. Dom rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hermione dosn't need to prove anything. And how in the world would you do it? You can't just buy a really sexyclothes and expect guys to jump at you. Okay...maybe you can but thats beside the point." he stated plainly. Hermione sighed.

"Gee thanks Dom" Hermione said and stood up, threw her napkin on the tableand walked quickly to the bathroom. Kari sent a glare to her boyfriend and hit him on the arm as she went after Hermione. As they left Dom slumped over completly confused.

"Is it like be mad at Dom day?" he sighed "I mean WTF?"

"Dom, you obviously arn't very smart."

"What? What'd I do? Tell me oh Harry the all knowing"

"You just don't say that to a girl, mate." Harry looked up to see the waitress that loved Dom said. She was going to start clearing thir plates.

"What'd he do?" she asked hands on her hips. Harry looked at her a moment then went on to explain what had just happened. When he was done the waitress turned to Dom.

"Your an Idiot." she said and walked away. She no longer felt she liked him anymore. Harry burst out laughing at Dom's bewildered expression. Even the evil rude waitress thought he was and idiot! He sighed and hit his head on the table. Obviously he had to apoligies to Hermione and Kari.

Meanwhile in the restroom Hermione was sitting on the sink counter looking at her feet. She sighed and looked up at Kari who was sitting on the change table.

"We'll show him too. Obviously you can change guys minds by sexy clothes." Hermione sighed again. But she didn't just want to be sexy. Sure that would definatly made her feel better but she also really wanted guys to want her because of well...her! Because she smart not just pretty or hot.

"But what if I want guys to like me not just...**_me!_**" she said refering to her body. Kari's shoulders drupped abit. She thought a moment then got an idea.

"Then we'll just make you have a sexy personality too!" Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Im not going to look and act like a slut am I?" Kari rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Cuz then that would make me a slut too!" Hermione looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Oh Nevermind. Lets go before the boys eat all the food." Kari grabed Hermione's hand and pulled her off the counter and out to their table. Just as they got there Harry was reaching for Kari's pizza. She swatted his hand away and sat back down. Hermione sat down beside Harry and there was a long silence. Kari didn't say a word to Dom or even look at him. She was mad at him. She seriously wasn't sure why but she was. Dom sighed.

"Sorry Hermione..." Hermione smiled and took a bite of his pizza.

"Your Forgiven" she smiled and resumed eating her own.

When they did get home Hermione and Kari went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The two brushed their teeth and washed their faces. Then Kari turned to Hermione after spitting into the sink.

"Tommorow I'm going to teach you how to really do your make up." Hermione gave a smile. She never really wore more than mascara so it would be a good thing. Kari smiled and got a little more excited.

"And get your belly button peirced!"

"No way!" Hermione said after spitting into the sink. She had always kind of wanted to get her belly button peirced. But she always, and still thought it would hurt too much.

"Alright Fine." The two girls went back to Hermione's room and opened the door. They heard two manly screams and felt the door slam in their faces.

"Dom open the door. Its not like I havn't seen any of it." Hermione looked at her friend and scrunched up her nose.

"Kari just...Ew."

"What?" she asked. Really she'd already seen it. Not like she wanted to right now. She was still totally mad at him.

"Man, Harrys in there too!" Kari scrunched up her nose too. Sure other girls would think Harry was a sexy beast but he was like their brother! Kari made a puking noise which made Hermione laugh. Finally the door opened and they went in. Hermione smiled over at Harry and climbed into bed with Harry. She didn't really find it weird. He was like her best friend. And she thought it quite impossible to have any other feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived. Her blond friend came in behind her turning off the lights as she came by.

Kari didn't say a word to Dom only layed down on the Matress beside his on the floor her back to him. Dom sighed and moved closer to her. He inched closer when finally he could touch her. As soon as he touched her she tensed up a little but relaxed as he kissed her lightly on the neck. Kari could almost not be mad at him anymore. But she was determined to be. She put on her angrey face and turned into him and glared up at him. Dom bent down and kissed her. It was quite the passionate kiss which Kari was definatly not expecting. She was just about to kiss back when he pulled away only inched from her face.

"I love you." he whispered. Dom roled back over and layed down on his mattress, back to Kari.

From up on the bed Hermione refrained from giggling. There had just been enough light for Hermione to see the whole thing. She layed back down and snuggled up to Harry who looked at her quite confused.

"Dom just told Kari he loved her and she was all mad before but I don't think he is anymore." she whispered quietly in Harry's ear. Harry almost laughed and shook his head. There would be talk tommorow.


	11. Feast part one

REDONE

* * *

**Chapiter 11**

**Feast partone**

Even though her room was quite warm, Hermione felt very cold. She shivered and went snuggle closer to Harry. She rolled over expecting to hit Harry when she didn't bump into anything only falling off the bed. She let out an exhausted groan and rubbed her head. She heard a mumble beside her.

"Hermione?" asked a groggy Kari who she had fallen beside.

"What?" Hermione said him a tierd groan and let her head fall over onto Kari's pillow.

"Where'd the guys go?"

"I don't know..." But as Hermione looked at her watch she too thought it was odd the the boys were even up. Hermione prompt herself up onto her elbows and looked down at her friend. The two looked at each other now determind to find out were and what kind of mischeif the boyshad gotten themselves into. They stood and opened the door slowly creeping down the hall. When they got to the kitchen they paused a moment before entering.

"Blimly Dom! You can't make them like that!"

"Well, You even said that if I make breakfeast for her she'll forgive me! So just watch me make-"

BANG!

The two girls made a small screech and ran out into the kitchen to find both Dom and Harry on the floor covered in gooey pancake mix. Hermione's parents ran down the stairs to see what the loud noise was. Mrs. Granger only sighed disapointedly knowing she would have to clean it up while Mr. Granger only laughed.

"We'll clean it up" squeaked Dom

"We? Your the one who wouldn't listen!" Harry groaned as he saw Dom pull out his wand. Dom rolled his eyes and with a few flicks of his wand, thing were beginning to clean themselves.

"Lighten up Harry." Harry sighed. He'd _**almost**_ forgotten about using magic.

"Well now that we are all up, why don't we just...go out to eat for breakfest." Hermione's mother said and gave the boys a look.

After coming back from alocal McDonaldsfor breakfest they had to prepare for the famous Granger family Christmas eve dinner. Most of Hermione's relatives would be coming over at about 7 o'clock and it was already 1 o'clock. Each person was assigned their own task, and as you might have guessed, the boys' was absolutly no were near the kitchen. That domain was ruled by Hermione, Kari, Hermione's mom and her Aunt Nicole who had come allot earlier from Saskatechwan, Canada(sorry just had to throw that in.) with her fiance Danny. The four women sat around the island and stared at each other thinking to themselves.

"What exactly are we making?" asked Nicole and drummed her fingures against the island counter. Hermione's aunt was quite young, only 25 years old. She was the baby of the family which consited of 4 children, Hermione's mum being the oldest.

"Well we have to make turkey obviously." stated Hermione's mum but Nicole shook her head.

"That's no good. Grandma Rini can't eat turkey," Hermione raised her hand slightly reminding them of her vegitarieness. "And Hermione here..."

Kari looked at them strangly. She'd never heard of someone who never ate turkey. Unless they were vegitarien.

"Is Gandma Rini vegitarien too?" questionned the non-Granger. The three others shook their head. And gave a horrible sigh.

"Grandma is a little crazy. Two years ago she jumped the turkey and stabed it with a fork because she thought it was still alive. Then after yelling and screaming she tried to throw it outside." Kari didn't know wether to laugh or be slightly scared that she would be spending christmas dinner with crazy nanny. So she just laughed nervously.

"Don't worry...Just think of something we can eat."

In the basement the four boys stood over the three large tables that would be set up in the living room/dining room. Danny had come down to help them, but had only end up bringing down four beers. Harry quickly said no to one of the drinks but Dom took one and gave a nod of thanks. He drank all the time anyways. He took a swig and looked over at Danny. He looked aroundlate 20ies with old dirty fadded jeans, a blue plaid shirt and a genuwine beige cowboy hat. Dom laughed inwardly at the cowboy image. So not his style.

"Do you think we should take these tables up now?" asked Harry as they started at them. Danny chuckled and shook his head.

"If we go anyweres near the kitchen right now we might be murdered." The man made himself comfortable on the ugly orange couch and flicked on the TV.

"You boys like football?" Harry nodded and sat beside him and stared at the TV screen. Dom could still only wounder what football was and he too sat down beside Harry.

By the time the girls had decided and started to make all the food it was already 4 o'clock. Mrs. Granger was making the ham which they had decided on as meat, Hermione was making the potatoes, Kari was getting the vegetables ready while Nicole made some stuffing. After making all of that they still had to make the veggie lasagna, but it came in a box so it wouldn't take that long. It sure was good that the Granger houshold was big. Quite big infact. Nicole was the first one to speak.

"You know Hermione, I definatly like the Hot Bookworm image rather than...well the before image." Hermione rolled her eyes. It was obvious nobody acctually liked her old image. Kari nodded.

"We are going to do her make up really good today and hopefully I can convince her to get a belly ring." she said. Both Nicole and Kari had one. Kari's was clearly visible through her white tank top that she wore for PJ's along with her low cut flannel christmas bottoms. Dom, who Kari still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to yet, said she looked nice in everything. HErmione too was still in her pjs.

"Out of the question." Hermione sighed in relief but the two other girls continued on for another 20 minutes. Saying how it was totally worththe little pain. After that,Nicole and Kari proceeded to try and get Hermione permission for a few other strange things that involved a few peircings, fast food restaurants and a pole. By the time they had finished, Hermione had been granted permission to do strange and quite dangerous things she would never do. Like bungee jumping.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Granger looked at the clock and gave a small whimper. She gave her daughter the 'look'. Hermione knew what it meant. She knew exactly what it meant. Hermione was absolutly not looking forward to it either.It meant that her grandemother Rini had gotten here. Hermione sighed and grabbed Kari by the hand pulling her quickly towards the basement. She pulled open the door quickly a sigh of relief coming over her. They had temporairily escaped one of the worst guests in the world. They wennt down the stairs, Kari still with the absolutly confused look on her face.

"Why did we have to leave?" asked Kari looked over at the boys who were watching Football. Hermione's father and Danny looked up towards the girls but only turned back to the TV.

"That was my grandma Rini. If we don't see her first thing wearing dresses then she'll flip." she explained. Kari nodded and they walked out into the entertainment area. Hermione gave an angry grunt. Immediatly her father, Dom, Harry and Danny turned around.

"What?" asked her father.

"Grandma Rini is here." she stated and turned to run up the stairs that lead to her room.


	12. Feast part two

_REDONE_

_

* * *

_

**Chapiter 12**

**Feast part two**

_"Grandma Rini is here." _

Mr. Granger and Danny almost looked afraid. Grandma Rini had arrived. Not a good thing at all. The two hurried upstairs hoping to quickly dodge Aunt Rini and go get ready. Hermione looked to her friends with a pnicked expression. She quickly ran up the stairs and peeked her head out with only a small crack to see.

"Hurry up!" she called quickly urgiung them to fallow her. They were going to have to hurry if they were going to make it back to Hermione's room. If she knew Grandma Rini she was sure to be talking in the kitchen. Still looking absolutly and utterly confused, they fallowed Hermioneback to her room after taking in a deep breath and a deep sigh Hermione closed the door relieved they hadn't been caught.

"WTF? What is this whole Grandma Rini thing about?" asked Kari as she flopped herself onto the bed. Hermione hurried over to her closet and pulled open the door. She looked like a crazy woman.

"Grandma Rini is one of the craziest people you will ever meet. You know the whole Turkey thing I told you about Kari?" Kari nodded. "That's not half as bad as whatshe did two years ago." she said. Kari looked slightly scared at Hermione.

"Now. Put on the nicest convervative clothes you brought."

"Why?" asked Dom as hegrabbed a pair of slightly baggy black pants and pulled them on. Hermione sighed and took one of her old 'dress' clothe sout of her closet. Kari made a face at it so she threw it back.

"Because grandma Rini thinks that we should be dressed for the occasion." she rolled her eyes and continued. "Last time one of us wasn't she made Dad eat with the children." she laughed to herself remebering what happened. "She said if he wanted to dress like a child then he would have to eat with the...She's very strict. And then she gave him a talking to him afterwards for not being a polite son and sitting with his mother."

The three guests nodded in agreement. They had never met her before but they definitly would watch what they said. After ten minutes or so, they were ready. Harry wore a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt. Dom wore black slacks and a blue striped dress shirt. Hermione had brushed Harry's hair and the two girls made them look...acceptable.

The girls however were dressed as conservative as they could. Luckily while shopping the day before HErmione convinced Kari to get one dress that didn't go higher than mid thigh.So the two girls slipped out their nice new dresses. Kariwore a nice red dress that had a little black ribbon around the waist and puffed out like a princess dress until it reached her knees.Since it was a stapless, Hermione advised her to put on her cute new black cardigan.

Hermione took out a nice black velvet dress thatflowed quite nicely. A few pearl necklaces and a soft black cardigan awell, made her lookjust as pretty as Kari.It wasn't much but atleast they looked good. The boys were sitting on the bed watching as Kari did Hermione's make up. Harry had to say he really liked her new look. Her hair was curly and boucy and looked very nice.

Finally it was time to go join Hermione's newly arrived relatives. She pulled open the door just a peek and looked through the small crack. Good grandma Rini was talking to Danny. She opened the door all the way and walked down the hall and into the dining room. Suddenly grandma Rini turned around and ran/walked over to her grand daughter.

Dom stared at the woman.She was half the size of his friend and was balding. Though the hair she did have was thining and a white colour. She was dressed in what he thought was the ugliest dress he had ever seen. It was a mixture of colors and almost touched the floor. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a high pitched but raspy voice.

"What the hell are you staring at, boy?" It was grandma Rini...talking to...him...

"Uh...N-nothing..." he tried to say. Suddenly as if a switch had been pushed in her head shebecame nice and pleasent.

"Hermione dear, you never told me you had a boyfriend." Hermione looked at Dom with a sorry look. "Come here boy, let me have a look at you." Dom gave a whimper. It was clear he was scared of this strict and funny smelling old woman.

"No...grandma thats not my boyfriend..."

"Oh...then you must be her boyfriend." she said and pulled Harry down by the collar to examin him.

"No...no grandma he's just my fri-" Suddenly her grandmother gasped.

"Hermione! Don't tell me your one of those lesbiens!" she said staring at Kari. Hermione hung her head and shook it.

"No grandma...I don't have I boyfriend...or a...girlfriend for that matter."

"Than what the Hell are these people doing in your house!" she said. She soon began to yell and scream about the intruders. But then she switched over again and marched up to Hermione's mother and yelled at her for allowing theives to come intoher home and try to hurt her dog.The three 'intruders' took a few steps back in slight fear of the old woman as she came back over to them. She looked ready to beat them with her purse.

"Grandma! No! These are my friends!" Hermione cried trying to calm her grandmother. But suddenly, as if nothing happened, grandma Rini stopped her yelling and screaming and smiled warmly to the three.

"Well then. Ill see you three at dinner. And make sure you try some of my pea soup!" she said and gave them a wink before waddling off to talk to Danny. Hermione let out a long sigh and turned to her friends.

"Sorry about that. Grandma Rini has gone a little mad..." Harry nodded in agreement still shocked at the old woman's sudden outburst.

"A _little_ mad?"

"Ok Ok maybe allot! But she's still my grandmother so no bad talking her." Hermione said. "Let's go meet my cousins..." Leading the three around to meet almost all of her relatives.

There was her mother's familly, which wasn't vey many. But then they went around to meet her father's family. Once finished with the relatives they all sat at one of the long tables in the dinning room. Dom sat beside Kari and to his greif, Grandma Rini. Kari was sitting beside Hermione's cousin Andy , who she could have sworn knew magic AND delt drugs. Harry sat beside a pretty girl that looked allot like Hermione, who sat beside her. Hermione smiled then turned to get up and help getting the food, leaving the three guests siting at the table.

One of Hermione's aunts, the one Dom reconized as Aunt Marlee, smiled sweetly at them.

"So, you three go to Hermione's school?" The three nodded hoping they wouldn't be asked any more questions again.

"That's nice..." said what seemed to be Hermione's other grand mother. Though slightly younger and not as crazy looking. Luckily before it could go any further, Hermione pranced in and set the juice on the table for the younger children before sitting in her spot and putting the red wine in the center of the table. The food then started coming up and being set on the table. There was turkey and ham, and a vegetarien lasagna for the main meals. There were also peas, carrots, beats and stuffing. And before the next thing was set on the table everyone was diging into their meals.

"That was a disaster..." breathed Hermione who had streatched out on the sofa ready to fall asleep.

"I'll say..." sighed Harry, whos shoulder Hermione had rested her head. The place looked that exact word. Disaster. There was still a line of gravy on the wall and the little kids table was lying in half on the floor. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Hopefully he would never get invited to Hermione's house for supper again. And as Harry started to doze offhe recalled theevents that had just gone by.

_After gobling down afew bits of turkey, peas and carrots, Harry looked up to see Hermione's cousin Sara, who would have been about the same age as Ginny, smile at him and start talking._

_"So...how'd you get that_ _sexy scare on your forehead? It looks like a lightning bolt or something. " she purred and brushed away some of his shaggy black hair so she could see it better. Harry looked at her as if she were crazy. Was Hermione's cousin hitting on him?_

_"Um...well you see...uh...I..." he cleared his throat and continued with his blubber very very uncomfortably. What would Ginny say?_

_"You know I have a scar too. You wanna see?" Sara said butsuddenly turned to Hermione who had whispered something to her. Sara blushed the darkest shade of red and muttered a sorry to Harry. He let out a sigh and mouthed a thank you to Hermione. Then Suddenly he felt a brush against his leg and looked over thinking it was Sara he gave her a look but it couldn't be her she was talking to Hermione. He peered under the table to see one of Hermione's 5 year old cousin staring up at him._

_"Uh...Hello..." he said_

_"YOU!" screamed the littlegirl. Harry looked scared of this little girl and what she would do. "You take Herminony away!" she yelled again and gave his shine a goodhard punch. Harry let out a little yelp and the girl went scrurrying away. The rest of the table was currently looking at him with a funny expression._

_The rest of the dinner passed uneventful for Harry but Dom's luck wasn't as good. He had been sitting next to Grandma Rini who kept spitting when she talked to him. Her moods swung at every other bite of her food and Dom had gotten most of her emotional outlets. At one time she had ended up flirting with him and saying he could come home with her, the next she let out a shreik and was complaning to Hermione's mother that Dominc was a horrible boy that should be locked up, but for why he was not certain. On top of that he hadn't got the chance to talk to Kari.Speeking of her...Kari had been sitting beside Andy._

_"Hey..." he said catching her attention. He gave her a toothy grin and glanced down at his hands under the table. Kari did the same and looked at him questioningly. It was a bag of white powder. Suddenly Kari knew what it was. It was pot! Her eyes widened and he smirked shoving the bag towards her. Kari shook her head and desperatly tried to get him to put it away. But for the rest of the Dinner Andy had either tried to get Kari to smoke with him or try and get himself laid. But then to Kari's releif Dom had noticed and placed an arm around her shoulders and gave Andy a glare. Andy got the point. But what had happened next was quite a bit of a shock to the family._

_Harry had stood up to go to the bathroom but the same five year old girl stopped him as he walked by the younger kid's table._

_"STOP!" the little girl commanded. She crossed her arms and looked at the other kids only a year or so older than her. Harry had stopped and looked down at her._

_"Wes has decided, that wes dosn't likes you!" she said and smirked. Harry gave her a questionning look. He had heard of the few survivors left from being hated by younger children. And the stories were quite awfull. He was almost as afraid of her as Grandma Rini. He had witnessed Dom's frightening conversation with the old woman._

_"So you gotta suffer the concequenses!" shouted another boy who was about 6. He took up and handful of potatoes and hurled it towards Harry. It splattered all over his face and glasses. The little kids laughed and the little 'leader' girl threw her peice of turkey at him, but it missed and hit the wall sliding down leaving a trail of gravy along the white surface._

_"ISABELLA!" shreiked Aunt Marlee who stood up and walked bruiskly towards her daughter. "Colin!" she said grabbed the other peice of turkey that Isabella was about to throw. But suddenly the tempermental boy named Colin gave an annoyed growl and ran right into Harry who was trying to get the potatoe off his face. Harry was taken by surprise and hopped on one foot and fell forwards onto the little kids table. The multicolored fisher's price table snapped under his sudden weight. He let out a groan and the little kids all began to attack him. Hermione along with all the other relatives jumped up._

_"Isabella! Colin! Hannah!" yelled Hermione and the fight stopped immediatly. Theyoung children jumped off the Boy-Who-Got-Attacked-By-Five-Year-Olds and lined up infront of Hermione._

_"Yes Herminony?" Isabella asked in her sweetest andcuteste voice._

_"Why did you attack Harry?" she asked and helped her friend up. The other parents all stared down at the two little children._

_"He was going to take you away to that stupid school Hermionony!" yelled Colin the Tempermental._

_"Harry was not going to take me away." she said and let Danny lead Harry to the bathroom because he couldn't see since his glasses were covered in potatoe. _

_"Now go to the spare bedroom for a time out!" said Anut Marlee to the both of them. Isabella crossed her arms and pouted then stomped off with Colin._

_"Oh I am so sorry..." Hermione, Dom and Kari heard Aunt Marlee say as they walked out to meet Harry in the bathroom. Within the next half an hour everyone had left, to everyone's releif. Harry got cleaned up and along with his other three friends flopped onto the couch promising Hermione's parents a clean house once they got back from the store to buy more milk._


	13. Patching up

This is a new chappie! But I must warn you it is _**EXTREAMLY**_ short. But I just couldn't combine this one with the next.

**Note:** I have no clue what a beta is and I check my thing over every time but still some of the words are stuck together! Argh! so could someone help :p

**Another Note:** This **is **a Draco/Hermione story. I just had to add a bit of Dom/Kari in there while we wait for the next part :D. Which by the way is probably the next chapiter.

* * *

**Chapiter 13**

**Patching up**

It had been decided. No one was ever going to set foot in Hermione's house again while a family event was being held. Even Hermione wished that rule would apply to her.

After their nap, the four friends decided maybe their PJ's were the best thing to wear. So in true Holiday fashion. They put their PJ's on and curled up on Hermione's bed to watch a few Christmas classics on the television. But none of this took place before a quick converstaton with Hermione the Great Advisor. The boys were taking their turns changing in the bathroom while Hermione and Kari changed in her room.

"Something's up with me and Dom and I don't know what it is." stated Kari sadly. It was like they were fighting but they didn't know what about. Hermione sighed and fixed her blankets, both having already changed, to get ready for when everyone watched the movie.

"Here we'll talk in the kitchen." she said and the two walked down to the kitchen. Pulling out a bag of popcorn she put it in the microwave then sat up on the counter with Kari.

"I think you should talk to him. He's obviosly not that mad at you. I mean he did say the 'L' word." Kari blushed and looked down at her feet.

"You saw that?"

"So did Harry." Hermione laughed and popped a cookie in her mouth. Kari sighed and did the same. It just so happened that Dom was standing inthe hall and could hear everything.

"I mean...I donno mean!" There was a long pause of silence only filled by the crunching of the cookies. Then Kari said something. "Do you think I should break up with him?" Hermione immediatly shook her head. In the Hall, Dom froze. She wanted to break up with him? He walked bruiskly t Hermione's room and sat on the bed.

"No. Look Kari. There's no way I would let you." Hermione giggled. "I mean he did say the 'L' word in like the cutest way. I'm sure you just have to get used to it or something." Kari nodded and smiled, slid off the counter.

"Your right. Thanks 'Mione." she said. She was going to go talk to Dom right now. She pushed open the door to Hermione's room to see Dom sitting on the bed.

"Hey." she said slightly nervous. He didn't even look up at her. He just stared at his hands. Now she was worried. "Are you still mad?"

"I heard what you said to Hermione." Kari looked at the ground. "You said you wanted to bre-"

"I know what I said and-"

"And now your going to break up with me." Dom said cutting her off just as she cut him off. Kari shook her head.

"No I wasn't."

"Then why'd you come in here?"

"I just...I just wanted to say that...That..."

"That what?"

"I kind of love you."

Dom got up from the bed and stared at her. She said it back. After all his worrying and waiting she finally said it. And he was worried about her not liking him anymore. Dom smiled and moved over Kari. He went in to kiss her, but not before responding;

"I kind of love you too."

Kari gave a laugh and moved into Dom's kiss. She really did love him. And she was definatly glad she had Hermione as a friend. Speaking of Hermione, she cleared her throat from the door way. Lots of Popcorn was filled into a large bowl with butter covering them. Harry fallowed behind her with some drinks levitating infront of him.

"No getting busy in my room. That's what the guest room is for." she joked and crawled onto her bed. Setting the drinks on the table, Harry crawled in beside Hermione, then Dom in between Hermione and Kari, who was cuddled up as close to him as possible. They sat and watched almost every christmas movie thinkable until finally falling asleep.


	14. Celebration with stolen kisses

**This chapiter is for those who wanted to hermione and harry to hook up lol**

**

* * *

Chapiter 14**

**Celebrations**

It was a well know fact that on New Year's eve most of the graduating students at Hogwarts would come together for one of the biggest "secret" parties of the year. Seeing as the 7th year at Hogwarts always seemed to have more parties than other years. Not that they minded. The New Year's party was held every year in a secret house over by the lake. So to ensure their return to Hogwarts for the party, the gang returned the day of Christmas.

Christmas had been quite the event. Though it seemed like Hermione and Kari ended up with more gifts of clothing from themselves than anyone else. But all in all Hermione got the earings she wanted and Kari a big sparkly ring. But not everyone was in such a good mood on Christmas. Dom had forgotten to remind Harry to remind him about their pool table. So, in another adventure the two had to go back and get it. They had quite a bit of trouble fitting it though the portrait hole. But after working so hard they had finally remebred that thet could have just made it smaller and carried it in their palms.

But enough about christmas. Most of the 7th years would be apparating only a few hours a few hours before midnight. So Ginny, Hermione and Kari all sat on Hermione's bedroom floor trying to find out what to wear. Even though their friend wasn't in 7th year, a certain boy-who-lived invited her along. They also could no longer call her a red head. She had temporairily dyed her hair brown.

"I just love your hair Hermione." said Ginny excitedly and sat on the bed behind Hermione to straighten her hair. Herminoe gave a laugh and looked over at Kari who was sitting infront of the full-length mirror doing her mirror.

"Hey...You know this is going to be the first time _anyone_ has seen my 'transformation'!" Hermione said and flipped through her magazine.

"Well that's great! I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he sees you in your new clothes!" exclaimed Kari, standing up and walking over to the bed and picking up her outfit. She was now definatly content with Hermione's wardrobe.

After a little more fiddling and make up, they were ready. Kari in a pair of jeans tucked into her knee-high almost Ugg-like boots, that tied in the front and had a heel. She wore a pink, green and brown low V-neck sweater and a one of those hats with a pompom on the tops and the floppy sides. Ginny wore a pair of beige cords with a forest green wrap around sweater. Her red locks were curled and she wore a nice pair of heels. Seeing as it was a dress cute but warm theme, Hermione fallowed with a nice beige printed waffle(that's a shirt) a pair of jeans, pink boots quite similar to Kari's, a chocolate brown scraf and the matching hat. Finally it was time to go.

00000

Seeing as the female part of the group were taking too long, Dom, Harry and Charlie left without them. They trudged through the snow until they reached just outside the anti-apparition part of Hogwarts, then just apparated outside the cabin. It was a good thing no one acctually lived out that way because the music was so loud, some people could have sworn people at Hogwarts could hear it. It was a quick beat and the people inside were already dancing wildly.

The three of them walked into the party smiles appearing on their faces. Especially Dom's. Oh, how he loved to party. A blonde girl walked by him and winked. He smirked and gave her a look then made his way over to the drinks. Sure, he really did love Kari, but what guy didn't like attention from other girls. As he glanced over he spotted a familiar redhead. Obviously Ron liked the female attention. It seemed like most of the other Ravenclaw girls had found an intrest in the cheating bastard. Dom gave him a look of disgust then turned back to Harry and Charlie. He liked Charlie. He was pretty cool. They never really had a chance to hang out all that much. Oh well...

"Dom." Dom turned to see who called to him and saw Draco standing near the drinks. Dom gave and smile and walked over to him.

"Hey man, what's up?"

He never hated Draco. Acctually he quite liked him. The only thing he hated about his fellow Slytherin was his hate for Hermione especially. Though because of the end of the war, it had worn off somewhat. The two talked for a while, while downing some drinks, which most predictedly had been spiked. Dom turned when some more people came through the door.

"Bloody Hell...Is that Granger?" Draco asked, his eyes bulging out of his face. Dom only nodded. It seemed like Draco wasn't the only one with such a surprised reaction. Most of the people there had stopped dancing to get a glimpse at the transformed Head Girl. After a few catcalls Hermione began to blush. She turned to her friends.

"Is it really that nice of a change." The two rolled their eyes with a nod. Still staring in disbelief Draco sipped some more of his drink. One of the other Slytherin boys stood next to Draco.

"Who would of thought she had a body..."

"Yeah she's pretty ho-I mean, she cleans up nice...for a mudblood." Draco snapped and set his drink down. Even though Voldemort was dead there was no reason for him to start bowing down to the filth-blooded people. Especially Granger.

00000

"Did you see her?"

Ronald Weasly looked up at his Slytherin 'friend'. Of course he saw Hermione. Who hadn't? After getting over her slight embarrasment, she had been bouncing around with her two stupid giggly friends, one being hid sister, like they were the goddesses of Hogwarts. But then again the only people to really object to it was a few Slytherin girls. Ron ran a hand through his red shag and down another drink. He glanced down over the balcony and saw Hermione dancing. He had to admit she was quite good. In their fourth year he had been watching her with Krumand she never danced like this. Back then it was rock now it was this muggle stuff called Hip Hop. He wasn't a big fan but many of the nicest looking girls were. And right now that's all that really mattered to him.

"Having fun?" purred someone and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Ron shrugged. He just leaned over the balcony not really looking at the person who was behind him. He knew it was Pansy.

"You know you have to kiss me at the count down." she said and leaned over the balcony beside him going as close to him as possible.

"Whatever Pans," he said. Truthfully she had been annoying him. He secretly hoped she fell over the balcony. Pansy gave a pout then chased after Draco who walked past them. It was well know that Pansy had an obsession with the Blonde haired Slytherin.

Down on the main floor Hermione was having quite allot of fun. She hadn't ever really enjoyed parties that much. Maybe because no one ever really liked inviting her. Because she, she was fun but it seemed all she ever talked about was really boring or about homework or school. Suddenly she heard someone yell that there was only a minute or so before midnight. She gave an excieted sweek and rushed over to her friends.There was a chorus of yelling as they started to count down from 10. As she neared Harr, Dom and Kari, she wasn't quite sure were Ginny was. Just as she stood beside Harry.

Harry,her best friend and nothing more, leaned over and kissed her full fledged on the lips. She let out a little scream of surprise and embarassment then leaned back. Harry jumped back as he realised waht he just did.

"Oh my God Hermione! I'm so sorry!" he yelled over the cheering for the new year. "I thought you were Ginny!"Hermione just let out a joyful laugh. Hopefully Ginny wouldn't take it the wrong way. And hopefully the rest of the school wouldn't either.


	15. Fights and Schedules

**Sorry this one is kinda short too. But cuz the next one is like the big plot start then it will definatly be longer :D And yes I know that Blaise really is a guy...but for the story he is a girl!**

**

* * *

Chapiter 16 **

**The Fight and New Schedule**

Thankfully Ginny didn't take 'The Kiss' as it had been dubbed, wrongly. She just laughed and joked that secretly her and Seamus did the same. Everyone thought it was funny, except for Harry believed her for a second.

But other than that, the rest of Christmas break went smoothly. She had discovered that she really wasn't a fan of Magical music so she always keptmost muggle music on her computer. Hermione sat on her bed listening to this new bad from Canada called Hedley.She really liked them, they were like a mix of Simple Plan and Fall out Boy. She sang along to the lyrics as she got ready. It was the first day of class back after break. Hermione did everything Kari and Ginny taught her about make up.She finished putting on her mascara when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come-" before she could finish, Lisette and Kari burst in.

"Harry and Draco are in a fight." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Is there someone trying break them up?"

"Yeah! But it's Ernie and Dom and Charlie went to do...something."replied Lisette panicked. Hermione stood and grabbed her wand.Just because she was now less up tight, didn't mean she was about to let fights break up in her commun room. She squeezed past Liss and Kari to see Ginny almost in tears trying to break them up. Hermione practaclly yelled a freezing spell. The two boys were frozen. Harry had Draco by the collar and was about to punch him while Draco's kneealmost colidded with Harry's stomach.She walked over and pulled Harry away from Draco and levitated him to the other side of the room. She did the same with Draco. Ginny and Blaise had been ordered to make sure neither of them could get at each other again when she unfroze them. When she did, Harry almost accidently punched Ginny and Draco almost kneed Blaise. They were about to go after each other again when Hermione took charge. Again.

"What is the meaning of this?" she bellowed, surprising mostly eveyone with her loudness.

"The Bastard punched me after I-"

"He insulted Ginny!"

"Oh Potter don't be so sensitive!

"Stop!" Hermione yelled. She pointed at Draco and he tried to speak again, but could not be heard.

"Harry, your side of the story please." Hermione said, but in a tone that meant no matter what she wasn't taking Harry's side because he was her friend.

"He insulted Ginny and called her ahoe 'cuz she "kissed" Seamus...So I punched him." he said now slightly ashamed for using violence. Hermione nodded and silenced Harry then undid Draco's silencing spell.

"Malfoy," she said. Obviously he knew what to do.

"Look, Granger, Dear old Potter here is being sensitive. I was only joking." he said calmly and rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest. You could tell Harry was trying to yell some sort of profanity at the Slytherin Prefect. Hermione let out a sigh. She turned back to Draco.

"25 points from Slytherin for making a horribly stupid joke." Draco looked at her wide eyed. Almost as if he was ready to punch her. But then she turned to Harry. She hesitated before saying;

"And 25 from Griffendor for using violence towards another student," her fellow Griffendors looked quite shocked. she had to dp something to make Slytherin have less points.

"Oh, and 10 points from Slytherin for violence aswell."

00000

For the rest of the day,Hermione had a groupe of angrey Slytherins and some Griffendors chasing after her. But she didn't mind all that much. When she came back up to the commun room for lunch she saw a pile of papers set on the table. Taking a chip out of the bag and shoving it in her mouth, she picked up the papper and read it out loud for everyone else to hear.

_Dear Prefects and Heads, _

_Seeing as you have your own Kitchen you missed the handing out of your new schedules. These new ones include a new dance class. It is Described on your papers as Physical Education. I wish you all the best in your new class._

_Proffessor Dumbledoor_

Hermione looked up from the note at everyone at the table. Harry and Draco were sitting as far away from each other as possible, making sure that every other Prefect was in between them. Hermione smiled and handed each person, except Ginny, their schedule. The new class was a sort of 'test' and was now only offered to the 7th years.

"So I guess we start tommorow." Kari grinned and looked down at her schedule. Hermione glanced it over and gave a small frown.

"Ohh...Theres only twice a week that we are with Ravenclaw." she said. Then rest of the time she would be with the slytherins. Hopefully she would get either Harry or Dom as her partners.

"Oh well, it's better than none." Kari said brightly. She didn't get to be in the same dance class as Dom at all. Hermione smiled and bit into her sub. She was now officially extreamly excited. Suddenly Ginny looked like she got an idea.

"What are your guys wearing tommorow?" she asked. Kari, Liss and Hermione blinked. What were they going to wear? All five girls, even Blaise rushed up to the Female Prefects rooms, leaving the guys shaking their heads.


	16. Why couldn't it be just one person?

**Time for some Draco/Hermione action! Woot! Ok so it seems that my chapters and stuff are getting shorter but fear not. You will be wow'ed by the length of the next chapiter. Ballroom Continued!**

* * *

**Chapiter 17**

**Why Ballroom couldn't be just one person?**

Hermione pulled open the fridge and stared into it. What would be something good to eat before going to her dance class. It was lunch and the Slytherin/Gryffindor class was for two classes after that. Hermione was already dressed in her dance 'outfit' eveyone had picked out before. A plain black tank top and booty shorts. Well, it just so happened that Kari and Blaise found them ugly, so sort of working together they charmed the word Hogwarts on thge butt with the Hogwarts coat of arms on the front. Hermione did acctually like them. Her hair was curly today and was up in a loose bun. The Head Girl looked up from the fridge when she heard someone clear their throat. It was Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped and started to pour herself a glass of milk, still standing by the open fridge.

"I want some food. But it seems the something quite large is blocking the fridge." Hermione turned and glared at him. He always seemed so calm while insulting her. Which annoyed her more than everything.

"Patience is a virtue Malfoy. Get some."

"I have patience Granger. Just not for you. Now move." he said in the most commanding tone. Hermione glared at him and walked away from the fridge just to slam the door as hard as she went to sit on the counter. She wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelf where she favorite cookies were so she had to stand on her knees on the counter to reach them. Draco made a sort of arrogent laugh and watched her get her cookies down.

"You pathetic Granger." he said with that familiar smirk plastered on his stupid pale face. Hermione gave him the fingure as she walked away towards the couch with her cookies and milk. Draco rolled his eyes and started to make _himself_ a sandwich. Yes, Draco Malfoy was making himself a sandwich. Something most people wouldn't expect him to do.

00000

Hermione hurried in beside Harry to the Dance class. She could almost not contain her excitment. It had been a while since her last dance class and she was more than excited to go at it again. The students started to pile into the room quite quickly, though it didn't really surprise her, everyone had been extreamly excited.

Hermione glanced around the room. It was quite large and was painted half yellow and half a light blue. One of the walls Hung a long row of giant mirros. Hermione smiled and saw in each corner quite large magical speakers. As she looked around again she saw a woman aprear through the mirror. She walked away from it a smile on her face. She seemed about her mid-fourties's but had a few more wrinkles than she should.She had dark brownish hair that was starting to show signs of graying. She was dressed in a purple sweat suit and was wearing the same sneakers Hermione and Kari had bought.

"Hello class, my name is Proffessor Amelia Cartwright." she said warmly. "As you all know, I will be teaching your dance classes." The proffessor moved over to the little table that was near the magical stereo and picked up a few peices of paper.

"So, during the year we will be learning three kinds of dances. Some of you may think that these are all muggle dances but in truth they were originally from the magical side. Anyways, they will be as fallows Ballroom Dancing, Jazz dancing and there is this new very popular thing called..." she looked down at her paper. "Ahh yes, Hip Hop Dancing."

"Now, Dumbledoorhas set up alist of partners for the ballroom dancing. So, I'm going to give youyour partner's right away and then after that you will be divided into groups. Sothat it is no longer a 'house' thing. So, we will start off the list. Hmmm...Ah yesDominic O'Brien and Pansy Parkinson..."

Hermionealmost laughed as she saw the almost disguested look on Dom's face. Hermione gave him a reasuring smile then watched as the professor called out the rest of the list. After pairing Harry and another snotty and horrid Slytherin girl, Hermione realised that she wouldn't get a chance to be with a Gryffindor boy. Finally after nearly all the list had gone through, Hermione's name had been called..

"Hermione Granger and Jacob Cormier." Hermione gave a smile and made her way forward to see who the Jacob boy was. Suddenly the Proffessor laughed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Then it'll be...hmmm...let's see..."

Hermione's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy. The Prince of the snooty smirk was _her_ dance partner. She looked over at him and saw the same utter horror and shock on his face. Malfoy turned towards the Proffessor.

"You must have read the list wrong!" he called and moved to the center floor. Hermione soon fallowed.This was the first time either agreed with each other. The Proffessor smiled. "Nope, I have it right. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are partnered together." The two continued to protest.

"No! But, I refuse to be partnered with him!" Hermione cried pointing over at the most annoying Slytherin Prefect.

"And I with her!" Draco sneered sending a dirty look in the Head Girl's direction. "Plus, she probably dosn't match _my_ abilities." Hermione was about to respond with a visctious response of her own when Proffessor Cartwright interrupted.

"Both of you stop this foolishness. You were partnered together because of both your wounnderful dance abilities. Now, wether you like it or not you will continue this dance class _together _or the both of you will fail this course. Am I Clear?"

With a growl the two nodded and made their way together over to were the rst of the pairs were standing. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy and tried to stay as far away as possible from the blonde Slytherin. She hated him with every ounce of energyin her bodyand he just happened to be her dance partner. Why was Merlin or to say the least Dumbledoor doing this to her?


	17. Let Me See

**All dance steps/info etc. comes from www. dancetv .com /tutorial/ without the spaces of course.

* * *

Chapiter 18 **

**Let Me See**

Professor Cartwright smiled and turned to the groupes of pairs. Most of the pairs had accepted to reality of being paired with their enemy. Except for two. Just by looking at the two she knew this would be an interseting year. Dumbledoor had told her that both Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy were quite good at dancing. Hermione being in almost every kind of dance since she was young and seeing as Draco came from a pureblood family there was no doubt he was forced into taking every ballroom class availible. With a small smirk she spoke.

"Now class, if you and your partner would please spread out from the other groupes," she said and saw Hermione and Draco walk over to another part of the room. "Wait, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Seeing as I don't have a partner for today you two will be the demenstrators.

Hermione sent a glare at her Proffessor. Draco let out a protesting grunt and fallowed his most dreaded partner up to the front. The Proffessor smiled down at them. Draco was startingto not like her. He had a feeling she took a liking to torturing him like this. The proffessor smiled and turned to theclass.

"Today we will be learning the Fox Trot. It is a traveling dance, so if you know how to walk, surely you will be able to do the Fox Trot. Now, Draco, Hermione surely you know the arm positions." she said hinting for them to do so. With a grunt and a sigh Draco put his arm right below her shoulder blade and Hermione placed hers on his shoulder. With long hesitation, the two's free hands joined together. The Proffessor smirked. In truth Hermione had never acctually taken a Ballroom class. But ever since the movies Dirty Dancing she had made a point of reading and watching everything she could find on any type of ballroom dancing. The Proffessor came around to correct some of the small mistakes the two were making. Though she said them more as pointers to the other students, who were all imitating Hermione and Draco.

"Remeber, Your bodies should be off-set a little more to avoid steping on a few toes. Nice strong arms, relax your shoulders a bit Hermione, there you go. And your joined hands should be at the shorter partner's eye-level." The Proffessor fixed a few things then stepped back smileing. She crossed the room to fix some of the other partners, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. As usual, Draco was the first to speak.

"You better not make me look bad Granger." he drawled. For some unknown reason Hermione didn't feel like battleing it out with the bouncing ferret.

"Sabotaging your dancing isn't worth failing a class." She replied simply with a sigh. Draco raised a brow when she didn't explode at him.

"Do you atleast know what you are doing?" he asked.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." she said in such a way that it reminded Draco of himself. So arrogently and confidently. If she thought she was good, it was time to test her. He raised a brow and a smirk fell over his lips.

"Do you?" he asked and started to move forward. "Show me."

He knew how to do the Fox Trot just as long as he knew how to fly a broom. _1-2, 3-4, 5-6._ He counted in his head taking two steps forward, one to the side then closing his feet together. He was almost surprised as Hermione did exactly as she was supposed to. She had done it perfectly. On to the next basic steps. A simple left turn. In quick and perfect strides Hermione countered and did it perfectly. Maybe she was good. But Draco continued.

The Conversation step. Draco stepped to the left with his left foot then crossing his right foot over his left. Seeing as Draco was leading, Hermione did almost the same thing but with the opposite foot. Andas before, Hermione had finished perfectly. The rest of the class had been watching them. Proffessor Cartwright smiled to herself.

The two were staring so challenging and intensly at each other neither noticedeveryone was acctually watching. They continued withthe Box Step and the side Step then finished with a turning box step. The second they finished, the Proffessor was clapping wildely and so were the rest of the students. Hermione and Draco jumped appart. Hermione turned a crimsome red and Draco only basked in the attention.

"Well! That was wounderful! Thank you both! It seems you made a demonstation on today untilWednesday's class! Wounderful, Wounderful!" The Proffessor continued with a large smile. She turned from the two to the rest of the students and started to teach them some of the things Draco and Hermione had just done. With a frustrated sigh Hermione turned to Draco somewhat upset.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded and took a sip of her water.

"I wanted to see how good you were." he said and picked up his water bottle. "I do find that you were a little too stiff though."

"Too stiff? I wasn't ready! You were going to quickly. It didn't fallow any of the counts."

"You just count to slow Granger." Hermione let out a frustrated grunt and turned away from him. Draco gave a chuckle and took a drink from his water bottle. _She's cute when she's frustrated at me._ Draco almost choked on his water at what **he **had just thought. He coughed and Hermione gave him a weird look.

"Did you just choke on water?"Draco sent a glare up at her.

"Shut up."

Hermione let out a loud laugh and shook her head. HA. Draco Malfoy choked on his water.

00000

The rest of the class passed quickly and without any large important events. Out of all Hermione's friends Dom was the only one who knew what he was doing almost as much as Draco. Hermione sat on the floor by the mirrors. She pulled off her dance sneakers and shoved them in her bag. Other than being paired with Malfoy and the whole 'let me see how good you are' thing, she had found the class quite good. She was the last one to leave when she looked up in the mirror to see Proffessor Cartwright and Draco standing behind her. Draco didn't seem that please that he couldn't just leave.

"I saw you two dancing and I felt so much passion," Hermione heard Draco mumble something allong the lines of 'passionate hate', which Hermione could only agree with. "So I have decided that you two will be doing a special routine. Now because you both already know allot you will use class times and three extra after classes hours."

Hermione and Draco stared in dibelief at her. Spend more time then needed together. They were about to say no when the Proffessor interupted again.

"You **will** be doing this and it will count as extra credit." she said. There was no going against her word. "You will both meet back here tonight at eight o'clock."

The two nodded and were shoo'ed off by their teacher. The Proffessor stared after them with a smile. They really did hate eachother and she would definatly change that.

* * *

WOOT! MEGA PLOT STARTED! anyways ok, so I'm doing a little contest seeing as it was just finished Christmas. ok I'm going to ask three christmas themed questions. The first to get atleast 2/3 right gets to have a charrie of their making put in my story! yeah! so here goses... 

1. What do the French call Meat Pie?

2. What did Seth Cohen do to save Christmukka this year?

3. What did Dom give Kari for christmas?


	18. The Sort of Unspoken Truth

**Chapiter 19**

**The Sort of Unspoken Truce**

Hermione made a point to be early. If she was going to show Malfoy up she had better be ready and 'un-stiff'. She pushed open the door to the studio and noticed no one was around. She took the opportunity to stretch. She wore a pair of black pants and a grey tank top that said _'Fall Out Boy is Love'._ Thiswas one of the many she had printed this onHermionehad in the end brought most of her dance music with her. For some ideas for a song. When she did something. She didn't just do it she **_did _**it. After waiting a few minutes and no one arriving she decided to do her lyrical ((AN: Lyrical is like jazz and ballet mixed together))solo. She had choreagraphed herself. She slide on her beige lyrical shoes and walked over to the Music player.

It was a strange song. No music just a person singing. The song was called Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap((It's off the O.C show)).

_Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just began to form_

As the music started, Hermione did a sad little twirl then ran a few steps, then fell to the ground in the most elegant way falling could be. She moved her arms around then went into the splits before leaning over her front leg.

_Crop circles in the carpet  
Sinking, feeling  
Spin me around again  
And rub my eyes_

Hermione reached backwards while still in the splits. She rolled out of her splits standing up again. She then did three turns(shenezsp?) and an axel, then moved her hands across her eyes.

_This can't be happening  
When busy streets  
A mess with people  
Would stop to hold  
Their heads heavy_

Draco paused as he heard music coming from the studio. He paused before pushing the door open quietly. It was Hermione. She was alone and doing, he was guessing one of her routines. For some reason Draco had a hard time keeping himself from thinking on how beautiful she looked. The way she moved with the music. He felt like he wanted to watch her forever. He walked in and closed the door behind himself as quietly as possible.

_Hide and seek  
Trains and sewing machines  
All those years  
They were here first  
Oily marks appear on walls  
_

Hermione continued to dance completly oblivious to Draco watching her. She continued to move with the music and do jumps and turns as if that was her way to walk. As she continued, Draco saw so much emotion put into her dancing. He acctually felt sad, because that's what she was potraying. Draco moved a little to quickly and Hermione finally saw him through the mirror. She had been doing a switchsplit ((thats a jump where you jump then switch legs while in the air. Not to be confused with sissor kicks)) and cought sight of him. She fell and landed wrong falling hard on her knees.

Neither of them knew what to say. For some reason Draco couldn't say anything mean or horrible about her falling. As much as he would hate to admit it, it was kind of his fault. And just watching her made him feel really well...attracted to her. For reasons unknown to him, he didn't feel like denying it. He walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up. Doubtfully she took it and stood up. She too, seemed to be in a little daze. Again, as usual, he was the first to speak.

"That was really good." he said at an almost whisper. The just stood there for a moment staring at eachother. He still hadn't let go of her, and she seemed to not mind. Then he did something that he would probably regret. But it just seemed right. He leaned over and kissed her. Very softly, almost as if he thought she might just run away the second their lips touched. Thats really what he thought she would do. But then nothing happened. She just kissed him back just as sofly as he had.

When Hermione had been fallen she had looked back at Draco and saw something strange in his eyes. The song was almost hypnotizing and had thrown her into a daze while she was dancing. When he pulled her up, she felt as if he was a stranger. That she didn't know him before. He didn't seem like the Draco she hated. Something changed. Then he kissed her. she didn't know why but for some reason she wasn't protesting. It scared her. It scared her more than she was ready to admit because she felt that same little something, maybe even a little more, when she was with Ron. And then usually after someone kisses you, you are supposed to respond. But the only thing she could think of was kissing back. So that's what she did.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Proffessor Cartwright. Both of them snapped from their dazes. Hermione gasped and pushed away from Draco then turned away from him. Draco stepped back and that same mask of feelings appered in his eyes. He wiped his mouth a little and tried getting over the shock. He, Draco Malfoy, had just kissed Hermione Granger. And enjoyed it.

"This is beautiful music Hermione. You will have to show me your routine sometime." The Proffessor smiled and turned off Hermione's music.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The two students barely responded. Hermione just wanted to run from the room. She never wanted to see Draco Malfoy ever again. Hermione brushed all that aside and tried to remeber evey bad thing he had ever done to her. Then it seemed the past few minutes never happened and she still hated him. But still there was like this barrier. No matter how much she hated him she just couldn't bring herself to an insult.

Draco was going through almost the same thing. He pulled up every reason for him to hate her and it worked. But just the same as Hermione it was almost like he couldn't insult her or put her down in anyway. As much as he wanted to. The Proffessor's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"I have chosen your music." she said and put a song on the music player.

00000

The rest of their hour passed quickly. They had decided on a mix of everything but mostly basing it on Fox Trot. They had worked on some basics for a little bit then started to make up the routine. Their song was some what slower than they would have liked but it was still good. Hermione and Draco stood infront of the mirrors getting ready to leave. Draco started to leave when Hermione spoke.

"Look Malfoy, don't think that I...Just Don't...Just don't tell anyone, about...you know?" Draco made a sigh and turned to look at her.

"Why would I want to tell anyone."Hermione almost smiled. It was one of the first things he had said to her not in a cruel tone.

"Truce?" Draco only nodded and left. Hermione sighed and picked up her things. Atleast their 'unspoken truce' wasn't really unspoken anymore.

* * *

OMG! two chappies on the same day! amazing! 


	19. They what?

On the way back to the Commun Room, Hermione stayed as far behind Draco as she possibly could. She was still trying to make sense of what happened. For the moment she couldn't even remebered who kissed who first. All she knew was that it happened and she, Hermione Granger, didn't know what to do. When she got to the commun room, everyone was scattered around every where. Dom and Kari were sitting on the couch with Lisette and Harry while Charlie and Ginny were probably in the kitchen. She didn't even want to think about where Draco was. She just wanted to take a shower and then go to bed. She walked up into her room without saying a word. Kari watched her go then turned to the other three.

"Ok, Now I really want to know what happened." Kari said concerned. "I mean first Draco looks like he's about to kill someone then Hermione looks on the verge of tears."

"Someone should go up and ask her wants wrong." said Lisette. Kari nodded and stood. Lisette did aswell and they both went up and knocked on Hermione's door. The two smiled back at the rest of the groupe as they entered after Hermione told them to come in.

"Hey Hermione." they said in a stange concerned but cheerful way. Hermione sighed and looked up at them.

"Do you need anything?" she asked bluntly. She was in no mood to really talk to anyone at all.

"Well, were just checking in...you know." said Kari.

"Oh..so umm...how was your practice?" Lisette asked. Hermione groaned and fell onto her bed.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Hermione, it can't be that bad." said Kari, who sat down beside Hermione on her bed.

Hermione was having a bit of trouble deciding wether to tell them or not. Sure, They were her really really good friends, but what would happen if they told people about it. After thinking about it a few moments, Hermione decided that even if they did tell, it probably wouldn't leave the common room.

"Malfo kissed me." she said almost at a whisper.

"Ok, maybe it is that bad." said Kari, surprise written all over her face. Lisette looked just as shocked. Hermione let out a frustrated yell.

"Ok, I told you. Could you please leave now?" she asked. She really needed to sleep. She was exhausted. Without hesitation the two girls scurried out of Hermione's room. Finally peace and quiet.

Kari still had a shocked expression on her face when she came out of Hermione's room. Dom and Harry looked up at them questioningly from the couches. Charlie and Ginny had joined them. Kari sat down beside Dom and Lisette inbetween Charlie and Harry. Neither of them said anything, both thinking to themselves about what Hermione had told them.

"Well...?" Harry asked finally.

"Malfoy kissed Hermione." squeeked Lissette.

Harry's eyes got as wide as humanly possible. What? That was like impossible. Malfoy kiss Hermione. What was the world coming to?

Out in the kitchen, Blaise stood smirking in the door way. So Malfoy and that mudblood Granger having a little love fest. What exactly would everyone think when two of the biggest names at Hogwarts 'got together'. Slipping out of the commun room without being noticed, Blaise made her way to the Dungeons. By lunch time, there wouldn't be a student, teacher or painting in Hogwarts who didn't know. And Blaise knew exactly who would help her.

00000

Sitting on one of the black leather chairs in the Slytherin Commun room, one of the Slytherin girls sat carefully painting her nails. She coated her perfectly filed nails with a blood red polish, a smirk spreading across her face. She turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. It was Blaise.

"Paris." Blaise said. Paris stood from her seat and glared at the black haired girl infront of her. "I need your help."

Paris was one of the most popular Slytherin girls in there year, andthe reasons were evident. She was amazingly good looking and one of the best manipulators. She was also almost as smart as Hermione Granger, but would never admit to it. She was outstandingly rich. Her family being just as up there as the Malfoys. Paris always thought herself perfect.Paris and Blaise had gotten into a large scale fight when Blaise got the Prefect position over Paris. Unfourtunatly Paris had a tendency to be one of the meaner Slytherins. Something Dumbledoor noticed. So it was an extream surprise when Blaise, her new ennemy, hadcome asking for help.

"What do you want Zambini?" Paris spat.

"I need you to spread some news."

"What kind of'news'?"

"Malfoy and Granger are having a little love affair."

Paris didn't know what to say.HER Draco and the stupid mudbloodknow-it-all necking?Paris was furious. How could Draco do that? That stupid pureblood was hers and no one else's. Or atleast he was...Theywere going since before christmas. But, then Draco broke up with her for no apparent reason. Was thatMudblood the reason? Oh she would make both of them pay.

"The entire school will have heard of it by tommorowat lunch. Now get out of this commun room. You no longer wanted." Blaise glared at herformer friend and walked outof the commun room. LeavingParis to plan her absolutly evil plan.


	20. So many Questions, still so Confused

**Alright guys, Im so sorry this took so long but I was really stuck. It took me four straight days to write this :p but anyways I hope you all like it. Oh yes, and for the next chapiter I will make sure to inclued Ronnie-poo! I have a feeling that this will also be my longest chapiter yet!****

* * *

**

**Chapiter 21**

**So many Questions but still so Confused**

Hermione fixed her hair and make up. She had decided to straighten it today but her hair didn't seem to want to go the way she wanted. It was staticy and ugly so she gave up and put in into a ponytail. Things were not going her way this morning. She over-slept, stubbed her toe on her night-table, and now the ugliness of her hair. Hopefully it wouldn't get any worse. Pulling open her door Hermione stepped out into the common room.

"I guess everyone already left..." she said to herself with a sigh. Suddenly she heard the end of her first class bell and let out a groan. She missed whole first period? Argh. Hermione thought of what she had next. Potions. Potions equals Dungeons. Dongeons equals Slytherin common room. Hermione pushed open the Slytherin commun room portrait, slipping through.

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione's gaze shifted to the black leather couch. Seth Chase. He was in her Potions Advanced Class. She didn't know him well, but that was fine with her.

"Going to Potions." she stated simply heading for the exit to the Slytherin Commun room. Seth raised a brow.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked quite annoyed. She had to get to class.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

A smirk came across his face. Even by the way he had asked that, she started to not want to know. But still, she bit back her nervousness and opened her mouth.

"That your a quote-unquote "devious little whore, who stole Draco from me"."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Who had said that? And she hadn't stolen Malfoy from anyone. She wasn't even with him. She suddenly became quite upset. If one person in Hogwarts had said that, surely by the end of Potions everyone would be thinking it.

"So it's true then?" Seth asked.

"What? That I'm a devious little whore? No!"

"No. That you kissed Malfoy."

Was that what this was all about? Because she had kissed Malfoy she was now a whore? Wait. Hadn't he kissed her first? And who in the world could have said anything. She had only told... Lisette and Kari. Hermione had never been more mad in her life. She turned on her heels and stormed back into her common room.

How could they? Her best friends had told the entier school that she had kissed Malfoy? She felt so stupid and ridiculous for having told them. Suddenly something came to mind. How was Malfoy reacting to this news? She had so many questions to be answered. They all swirled around in her head.

As she came back into the commun room she was met by an angry silver-haired slytherin. The one person she wanted to see so bad but didn't. Draco Malfoy stared at her so coldly, even hell could have frozen over.

"Your the one who begged me to not tell anyone, and now the entier school knows because YOU opened your mouth."

"Shut up Malfoy. Do you really think I'm happy about this?" Hermione snapped. She was still trying to grasp the fact that her two best friends had stabbed her in the back. "Plus, why would I want to tell everyone?"

"I don't know. I don't usually try to put myself in the place of a crazy person." Draco said. Hermione let out a frustrated scream and looked at Draco like she was about to kill him.

"Would you just Shut up! Your not the only one this effects here! And I only told Lisette and Kari." she snapped. Draco threw his hands up in frustration.

"Well theres our probleme! Those stupid idiots couldn't keep a secret no matter how small." he said.

"Everyones allowed a mistake Malfoy."

"Yes well your mistake is now a disaster. Acording to some students we have been haveing a little love fest for the past year and now your pregnant!"

Hermione stopped her thinking and looked up at Draco. They thought she was pregnant? A little kiss had been blown up to the point where she was said to be pregnant. This was ridiculous. Hogwarts was playing a giant game of telephone. They had to try and do something to stop it. But what? Usually undoing a rumerlike this would be quite difficult.

"Well...what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know."

For some reason Draco couldn't feel mad at her anymore. In fact he didn't feel quite so terribly about him and Hermione being together. He almost liked it. He felt a bit rebelious. Going against the invisible rules and kissing a Gryffindor Mudblood. Especially one that was Harry Potter's best friend. Draco looked over at her. She was quite attractive, he couldn't deny it. By acctually dating her, would piss off allot of people. But thats ok, pissing people off was fun. He had just changed his mind.

Pushing off the couch, Draco walked over to Hermione. She looked at him slightly confused. What was he doing? Leaning forward, Draco caught Hermione's lips with his and kissed her, just like that day in dance class.

000000

Paris sat down in potions class beside Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent was the one she had gotten to help spread the news. She had told her that Granger had stolen Draco from her and that Draco had been cheating on her. Of course, Millicent was just as good at making people believe what she wanted so it had all worked out perfectly.

"Hey, wheres Draco and Granger?" asked Millicent, leaning towards Paris. Paris looked around the room for the two and sure enough neither had shown there faces. A satisfied smirk came upon her face.

"Probably off screaming and yelling at each other. I do hope they both kill each other." she said. Millicent gave a small laugh and nodded.

Down on the other side of the classroom, Harry andCharlie were having a similar conversation.

"Where do you think Malfoy and Hermione are?" asked Charlie. Harry really didn't know.

"I bet you they are trying to kill each other now."

"Thats what I'm afraid of." Harry said to the two of them. "We have to go back to the commun room after class and see if Hermione's alright."

It was a Free periode for Dom and Kari. They sat in the Library, books scattered about the table as they tried to get some work done. But Kari couldn't. All she could think about was how the news had spread about Hermione.

"How do you think this news spread so quickly? I mean no one was supposed to know." Kari said in an almost whispered voice. Dom shrugged.

"I donno. I mean who would have said something. I know I didn't. Harry certainly wouldn't."

"Ginny is her like bestfriend since forever. Ginny wouldn't say anything. Charlie. No. Draco. Of course not. Lisette. No-"

"Hold on. Lisette. She can't keep her mouth shut for anything."

"Yeah I guess your right. But, she would have no reason to."

"So. She could have just let it slip or something." Dom said putting down his quill and looking up at his girlfriend. Kari nodded.

"What should we do about it? I mean we have to talk to her. Lisette I mean."

"At lunch."

000000

Hermione opened her eyes and stared into those of Draco Malfoy. She couldn't understand what just happened. Did he just kiss her? Again? Hermione opened her mouth the smallest bit in surprise. She blinked a few times then turned away from him walking into the kitchen.

_'What just happened?'_

She looked up to the kitchen door to see Draco Malfoy stading there leaning against the door frame. What was up with him? Why was she starting to feel this way for someone that she hated. Why was **he** having such an effect on her? This shouldn't be happening. He was Draco Malfoy. She was _supposed_ to hate him. She wanted to hate him. But she couldn't. She barely knew him anymore. He was _supposed_ to be so cruel. He was _supposed _to hate her. Not kiss her. He was a stranger to her now. A handsom stranger at that. Hermione was leaning up against the sink staring back at him. They stood there for a moment trying to figure each other, and themselves out.

Draco was almost just as confused as she was. He wasn't supposed to feel the way. Sure he was aloud now that Voldemort was gone, but why did he so quickly decide to like her in such a short time really made him confused. It confused him so badly he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted her. But did he really want Hermione Granger though? The stupid mudblood bookworm that he had hated since he started school.Or did he just like the idea of going against everyone and having her. He wasn't sure. Maybe one more kiss...then maybe it just might help him pick.

Draco walked forward to where she was leaning against the sink. She didn't move away or run off, she just stood there almost knowing what he was going to do. It seemed she too wanted just one more kiss. His hands were placed on the edge of the sink on either sides on her. Leaning forward he kissed her quite softly. When Hermione kissed back he deepened the kiss somewhat. After a few moments Hermione pulled away.

"Draco?" she whispered. Draco looked into her chocolate brown eyes. His name sounded so much better coming from her.

"Hmmm?"

"Wh-What happens now?" Draco didn't respond for a moment. What was supposed to happen now. Was he to ask her out? Kiss her again? Neither seemed right. In truth he didn't know what to do either. He hung his head slightly with a sigh. They were still quite close but neither wanted to move all that much.

"Im not sure." he said finally. It seemed the two were so wrapped up in each other neither heard two people come through the portrait door. They did notice though when there was a gasp from the kitchen door. The two jumped apart as if nothing happened. There, standing in the door way were Kari and Dom.

"Um...whats going on here?" asked Kari. She was quite confused. Were the rumors like acctually true? She had thought Hermione and Draco would be upset by the news. Not making outin the kitchen!

"N-Nothing..." replied Hermione who started to fidget. Kari look at her frustrated. She walked over, grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me." Kari said as they stood in the commun room. "What was that? I thought you were upset about this whole thing!"

"Well I was but then...hey wait. Your the one who told everyone!" Hermione said acusingly.

"What? No I didn't! I didn't tell anyone."

"Then how did everyone find out? Hmm? I trusted you Kari. You and Lisette!" Hermione yelled. Kari shook her head.

"But I didn't say anything! It was Lisette. She came down after and told everyone else! I wasn't even going to tell Harry and them!" Kari said defending herself. Both Draco and Dom had come out to break themup.

"She's right. Lisette was the one who did it. We're sure.Everyone else in the room wouldn't have said anything."

Draco was standing next to Hermione, who seemed to be calming down. He was standing slightly infront of her as if protecting her almost. Kari noticed this and sighed.

"Now could you please tell me whats going on? One minute You angry about all this and then the next you two are snogging in the kitchen."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She looked over at Draco who was looking back at her. What to say? They couldn't just say that they were together because they wern't. They couldn't say they loved each other because that wasn't the case either. A mutual attraction maybe?

"Well...we...we don't quite know." said Hermione looking from Kari to Draco to Dom.

"What do you mean you don't know? There's **something** going on." Kari said forcefully. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Dom shook hishead. He took Kari by the arm and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"What has gotten into you? We know theres something going on and so do they."

"Well they could just say that then." Karireplied.

"It might not be that easy, love. I mean it is Draco Mafoy and Hermione Granger we're talking about." Dom stated.

"I guess your right."

Out in the commun room Hermione let out a sign and looked over at Draco. She leaned back against the arm of the black leather couch, arms folded across her chest. She looked slightly worn. It seemed everything had hit her at the same time. First the rumor then the supposed betrayal from Kari and Lisette. And we musn't forget the kiss from Draco and being yelled at by Kari. They had to figure this thing out. Whatever it was.

"We have to figure this out." It seemed Draco had gotten to it first. Hermione nodded and looked up at him. She studied him a moment as he looked back at her. His silvery blond hair wasn't slicked back and hung loosely in his face. His face seemed absolutly calm and colected. His whole stance and apperence seemed calm. But his eyes betrayed him. She noted a stressed and confused look in his grey-blue eyes. Funny how she could read him so easily.

"Look, Draco. I barely know you...and..."

"But you will. I mean if we...well do whatever we should be then you'll get to know me."

"Yes but I just don't want..."

"Im not Ron, Hermione. I won't cheat on you. I wouldn't hurt you like that. You could trust me."

The mention of Ron like that brought up memories she thought she had gotten over. tears started to brim in her eyes but she tried to stop them from falling. Sure, she and Draco had this new found...thing for each other but that didn't mean she was going to cry infront of him.

"Can I really trust you Draco? Your supposed to hate me! For all I know this could be some sort of trick."

"It's not a trick." Draco said firmly. "Just give me a chance." Hermione let out a sigh and looked at him. He seemed so sincere.

"Fine." Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her. She could definatly get used to this...

Kari smiled. She had watched the whole thing. She turned around and gave Dom a quick peck before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Im glad everything has worked out. Now, I'm hungry. Lets eat." She said with a smile and skipped over to the fridge. Pulling it open she took out some chicken and potatoes with some vegetables. It was yesterday's leftovers so it had to be eaten. Today's sandwhiches did look all that appetizing to Kari.

"Here. I got it." Dom said pulling out his wand and heating up their food. The two walked out into the commun room and up onto the deck, setting their plates on the table.

"Food?" Draco said pulling away from Hermione. He rushed into the kitchen leaving Hermione to roll her eyes at him. The way to a man's heart was **definatly** through his stomach.

* * *

This was originally one giant long chapiter, but I cut it in Half. :D hope you like it and sorry it took so long! 


	21. Perfect Moment

**Woot! Finally Im getting it up! And yeah! Its longer than the first time I wrote it! Enjoy! YEAH!

* * *

**

**Chapiter 22**

**The Perfect Moment**

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly and Paris Lively. Please meet me here after class. I have a little surprise!"

'Great, there goes some more homework time' Hermione thought and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced over at Paris. She was setting her stuff down by the mirrors and walking back over to Ron. She hated her. The way she walked, with such arrogence. Hermione hated the way she talked, in her superior squeek of a voice. She hated how she looked, deep down Hermione thought she was prettier than her. She also secretly wondered if Draco liked her still. Which made her hate Paris even more. The girl prided herself in everything. Acted like one stuck up pureblood. Paris took a glance in her direction and the two glared at the other with such hatred.

Paris hated Hermione just as much as a Slytherin could possibly hate another humain being. 'Wait, Granger isn't even Human. She''s a filthy mudblood!' She hated how smart Hermione was. She hated that Draco liked her more. She hated the fact that everyone looked up to her. She hated the fact that she had gotten Head Girl. She should have got it! She deserved it way more then that lowly muggle born Gryffindor. Oh well, she would find a way to get her head out of the clouds and back where it belonged. Under Paris' sparkly flats.

"Stupid bitch." Hermione muttered under her breath and put her hands on her hips. Paris gave her one last angrey look and crossed her arms accross her chest and turning towards Ron. Draco looked over at Hermione and raised a brow.

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Hermione snapped and moved over to the other side of the room as Proffessor Cartright started to speak. They were learning some sort of Waltz today. Draco already knew it so he just went ahead and taught her without fallowing what the Proffessor was doing. The rest of the class didn't seem to find it so easy. Poor Neville. We could acctually dance. Really, it should be added to the list of things he could do very well. Herbology and Dancing. But unfourtunatly, his partner was terrible. Some scrawny little Slythern girl, that was very shy and timide. Harry and his partner wern't very good so it didn't matter. Dom and his partner were doing good. Besides the fact that Dom was a little clumsy. At the end of the class everyone filled out quickly. Almost like they were running away from Potion class (shudder). Hermione, Draco, Ron and Paris stayed back just as instructed.

"Well! I have an amazing surprise for you lot!" The groupe waited a moment. None of them seemed even remotly exceited. More scared of what Cartright was thinking. You just never knew with her.

"DANCE CONTEST!" she squeeled which made Draco to flinch. Ugh...it was so...high pitch.

"Now, Paris and Ronald, You two will get a few more practices then Hermione and Draco seeing as they have already had a few. The contest date will be decided later. There are also two other couples competing, but they havn't been told yet. Now you all have fun tonight! Ill be off!" she said quickly and scuttled away.

"Don't even think you have a chance." Paris sneered and walked towards the door.

"We'll see about that." Hermione snapped back and snatched up her bag in a huff.

000000

Hermione laughed as she stumbled through the door. Draco was being a goof. Usually you wouldn't think him to be funny, but he was. Usually he acted so cold and angry but now he was Draco not Malfoy. He wasn't mean anymore, or atleast not to her. Hermione didn't feel angry whatsoever thanks to him.Hermione stopped a second to look him over. Now that she could. His blond hair was still not nearly as messy as Harry's, but it was gelled back either. His icy blue eyes didn't freeze her in her spot anymore. The coldness melted away. He was fucking gorgeous...in her opinion (and like every other girl in Hogwarts). He was quite built and muscular. That was one of the only reason she found slight intrest in the sport. Hermione's eyes wandered most of the way down then back to his face which held a smirk.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You were checking me out." he said deviously. Hermione blushed and said nothing. Draco started to laugh but was cut off by the rumble of his stomach. Draco need food.

"Ugh Im starved."

"Me too." said Hermione and strode into the kitchen. She was hungry, but she was tierd from dance and was definatly not in the mood for anything big. A sandwhich would do for now. Or atleast until they got back from their extra practice. She gave a yawn as Draco went up to his room for a minute. '_Probably taking a shower or something_.' she thought and pulled out all her ingredients for a sandwhich. Cheese, salami, ham, moyonaise...pulling out a knife she started to make her sandwhich. Stealing little bits of meat and cheese here and there.

"Aw wheres mine?" asked Draco as he came back into the kitchen. He hadn't taken a shower but he sure smelt good, Hermione noted.

"Im not your house-elf." she said playfully.

"Aw, I thought that was part of the agreement. You being in my presence, and me getting a sandwhich maker. Win-Win situation." he said with and shrug leaning against the counter beside her. Hermione laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. With a little smirk Draco grabbed her tongue and laughed. Hermione groaned. She wasn't about to just rip her tongue away. HA! Idea! Hermione pulled forward and bit him. Draco immediatly let go and craddled his hand.

"Hey!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Draco stuck out his bottom lip and batted his eyelashes.

"Kiss it better?" he said in a baby voice. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Hey. Now you reallyowe me a sandwhich."

"That I can do."

Just then Kari bounded into the kitchen looking quite exceited for something. Her blond curls were bouncing up and down and she had a big smile on her face.

"Who let Kari out?" Draco said with and laugh and turned towards her. Dom came in behind her, shaking his head at his girlfriend's exceitment.

"Oh! My! GOD! AHH! HERMIONE!" Kari said running up squeeling to Hermione. "THE CONTEST!"

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Do you **know** what this means?"

"Well not really, but I have a feeling your going to tell me."

"Um, Ronald Weasly is competing! This is your real chance to get back at them...well him. But Paris is a bitch anyways...so we could always plot revenge on her too!"

"What about our other plan?" asked Hermione. They had comiled a plan a few days ago and were going to put it into action later that week. But she had to admit, it probably wouldn't work.

"Screw the other plan! We'll just have this one." she said with a smile. "We'll work out the details later."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the fridge to make Draco his sandwhich when Lissette had to come and ruin supper. Hermione looked up to see her in the door, a smile on her face as if she was completly innocent of everything. Hermione glanced around to see everyone else's reaction. Kari looked like she was about to hurt her. The two boys looked pissed, but she was sure, they wern't as pissed as she was.

"Your brave to even come near us." spat Kari. Lissette looked frightened by the girl's outburst and shook her head confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We know it was you. Your the one who told the school about me a Draco thats what!" shouted Hermione.

"What?" Lissette gasped. "No! It wasn't me! I didn't say anything!"

"Your the only one that Hermione told." snapped Draco.

"No! Kari was there too!" Lissette accused and pointed at the blonde.

"Yeah, But I wasn't the one who told everybody else when we came back down!" Kari snapped back, her tone rising.

"So what I told them! One of the others could have said something!" Lisette yelled back in her defense/

"Oh come on. Who do you really think it could have been? Harry? Oh wait no, maybe it was Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"Well maybe it was...Ernie!" Lisette accused. Dom laughed.

"Do you really think Ernie would tell anyone?"

"Well what about Blaise?" Lisette said. She was desperate. They couldn't think it was her. She didn't do anything!

"She wasn't here! You were the only one that could have told anyone! Your such aliar! We know it was you!" Hermione screamed. She always liked Lisette before this. Now she hated her.

"It wasn't me! And it's clear you arn't going to believe me. So I might aswell just pretend I did." Lisette yelled back tears in her eyes. She ran out the commun room door and slammed it shut.

How could they think it was her. She had thought they were her friends. You don't accuse friends of telling big rumors. Hermione always looked so innocent. A good girl. Well now she knew. She wasn't anything more than a stupid, ugly bitch. Lisette let out a frustrated yell andwiped the few tears from hercheeks. She walked down the corridors. Shejust wanted to go back to her Hufflepuff commun room. Where she had real friends.

"Oh my god! Lisette whats wrong?"

Lisette looked up to see Paris Lively, Milicent Bulstrode and Blaise come towards her. She was almost shocked that Paris was concerned. She was one of the most popular girls in school. Lisette wasn't a loner but she wasn't all that popular either.The only reason people might know her name was because she was a prefect.Why in the world would Paris be concerned. Lisette sniffed and shrugged.

"That stupid bitch Granger accused me of spreading those rumors about her and Draco. But it wasn't me!"

"First she steals my boyfriend then she hurts my new best friend. Ugh, she totally can't be trusted!" Lisette looked almost shocked. Her, Paris Lively's new best friend. What was happening? She barely knew the girl.

"You don't have to even look at her anymore Lisette!" said Millicent. "I bet you were like nothing but nice to her too. She's so mean." Lisette nodded. Even if she like barely knew them she felt so lucky now that they even knew who she was.

"Come on Lisette, lets get you cleaned up." said Paris with a smile. Lisette smiled and nodded. Paris linked arms with her and they all headed towards the bathroom.

_'Ugh, I can't believe I'm touching her. Oh shes so gross_.' Paris thought to herself. She was forcing herself not to gag. She hated being around such un-popular people like Lisette. Paris thought it was funny how Lisette thought she was her friend. Ew. When she had heard Kari and Dominic (swoon) talking in the Library about Lisette she knew this was her chance to get another spy. Well another little pawn in her big plan to cut that mudblood bitch and the 'slytherin king' down to size. She didn't have much time left either, school would be over soon.

000000

Draco sat down in the benches, qudditch gear on and broom in hand. He and Dom had come a bit early and were waiting for the rest of the team. Also, Draco was the captain so he had to be there early anyways. Draco was seeker of course, and Dom was Keeper. Quite a good one at that. Almost like and Oliver Woods of Slytherin, but better.

"Hey Dom, what do you think of Hermione?" he asked leaning back against the seats behind him, hands behind his head. Dom gave a small laugh and looked at his friend. These past few weeks Draco seemed to be becoming like a brother to him. They were good friends before. But now there was that extra little something...like they were brothers or something.

"Love her to death." Dom laughed. Draco knew what he meant though, so he couldn't get mad. He noticed Hermione and Dom were friends from almost the very start. Maybe even before Hermione and Kari...he couldn't quite remember. There was a long silence until Draco turned back to Dom.

"You know, over a month ago, if someone said I would enjoy being in her company...I wouldn't have believed them." Dom nodded.

"Ha. Neither would I."

"You think thats like...I donno...normal?" asked Draco. Dom raised a brow. "I mean like, one minute I hate her and the next I wanna just..." Dom gave him that warning 'im still her really good friend and i dont want to hear eveything' look. "..kiss her." Dom seemed to accept that answer and shrugged.

"Man, no matter how fast or whatever your both going, It was all going to happen eventually..."

"Hmmm?" Draco madea confused noise.

"For the past like three weeks Kari has been predicting you two were going to get together. It was getting annoying acctually. I'm just glad that now that you two are together I wont have to hear it."

Draco laughed and saw the rest of the team come outonto the pitch. Plus this was too much divuldged your feelings talk for him. He needed to punch someone. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like such a sissy...But then again it wasn't like he'd said anything too bad.

000000

It had been a week or so since they found out about Lisette. The girl spent less and less time in the commun room and more and more time with Paris and her gang, which now re-included Blaise Zambini. This bathered Hermione quite a bit. She was started to think that Paris might have had something to do with the rumors but she wasn't sure. Hermione still hadn't forgatton Paris' claim that she had stolen Draco from her. Or that she was a whore. Speaking of the rumors, they had died down of course. Though there was still a small buzz about the fact that Hermione 'Gryffindor princess' and Draco 'Prince of Slytherin' were acctually going out. It wasn't everyday that two people who hated eachother since the beginning we now going out. To Hermione's delight Ron Weasly had been even more shocked. He had acctually almost tried to fight Draco. Yelling something about him convincing Ron to be mad at Hermione so that he could swoop down and comfort her. Obviously Ron didn't remember much of that night seeing as Draco had been just as mean to Hermione as Ron. So the gang (for the exception of Blaise and Lisette who had decided to not participate) decided to do what they do best.Throw a Slumber Party!

The commun room furniture had been shoved here and pushed there, to make space for the giant pile of blankets and pillows.Most of the random furniture, like desks and one of the coffee tables had been thrown up on the deck with the big table. The couches had been pushed into a circle with the blankets and things in the middle. Seeing as this was a wizarding school, Hermione had made the coffe table seperate into more than one little end table which were strategiacally placed inbetween the couches. They would be for the food of course. Speaking of food, what was taking the boys?

"I bet you they stopped and ate it all." said Kari , laughed and flopped down on the red leather couch.

"I can just see it now, 'we're so sorry, but the journey up the stairs was so tiering we just had to eat _something_' " Ginny said pretending to be one of the boys.

"Hey! It just happens to be a very looong route! Plus, you guys made us bring so much of your precious chocolate cream peanut butter ice cream we almost had to make two trips!" Charlie said dramaticallyas the six of them came in with food.

"Aw baby!" Kari said rushing over to them.

"You better not have touched my ice cream!" cried Ginny putting her hands on her hips. Hermione rolled her eyes and helped lay the food out. For a moment thinking they probably had too much. ' _We'll just save the leftovers, someone will eat it_ ' she thought.

Indeed they had allot of food. The plan had been decided on wednesday so they had lots of time to plan. Hermione had gotten her parents to send them a few bags of chips and some pop. But the rest of the food had been supplied by the house elves. Except the ice cream, which Kari had bought in Hogsmede but wasn't able to fit in their freezer. Ginny had bought over a pound ofgummy snakesand every flavored beans. Harry bought some chocolate frogs and a few other items.Kari had also taught the house elves to make pizza so they had one of those aswell. Cheese, so that Hermione could eat it too.

"So which strong men can come help me with something?" said Hermione seductivly from her door. No, Hermione Granger was not becoming a whore. Kari and Ginny laughed as Darco and Dom fallowed her with that look in their eyes.

"Oh! Kari, Hermione's stealing your man!" Ginny laughed dramatically. Kari rolled her laugh and waited for...the groan.

"Hermione!" they heard. Ginny and Kari started laughing harder seeing the other boy's fearfull expression. "Ugh, jeez Hermione, I can't hold it much longer." Suddenly the boys came down the stairs carrying Hermione's laptop, her speakers, another end table and more blankets and pillows. Harry, Charlie and Ernie sighed and shook their heads.

"Well that was fast." said Ginny.

"You know Hermione. She loves her quickies!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the two. They were already soo hyper. Draco set her lap top down on the couch and Hermione went to set it up. They were going to watch some movies but she wasn't sure if they were done downloading. Yes thats right, Hermione Granger was pirating movies. Seeing as movies were really only a muggle thing, she had all the best. The Notebook, Mean Girls, The Mothman Prophecies (for the boys), Jarhead (because Jake is just soo hot) and the Breakfest club. Hermione pulled up the download part and noticed that they still had atleast an hour before the next one would be done.

"Hmm music then? To hold us over?" she said partly to herself.

"Music? Where?" Kari said whirling around and knocking Hermione out of her seat "There!" Though slightly disappointed at the music list Hermione had compieled, Kari finally found what she was looking for. Opening with a great guitar and...

**PUMP IT!**_ louder_

**PUMP IT!** _louder_

Hermione let out a laugh as Kari jumped up and started dancing. It seemed Kari and Ginny had already changed into their pj's. Kari in her pink rainbow short and orange strappy tank top and Ginny with her pale green capri's and pale purple t-shirt. Hermione decided she might be a little more comfortable in her pj's. She jumped up and scurried into her room.

"What to wear?" she though to herself and pulled open her dresser. She wanted something cute, but warm. But then again she always had Draco to keep her warm...or a blanket. Oh who was she kidding, it wasn't even cold!She reached in and grabbed her baby blue shorts with a little rubber ducky on the butt. and a yellow long sleeved shirt. Just then she heard the door open and the terrible signing voices of Kari and ginny filter through her room.

"Hey."

"There's this thing...called knocking." Hermione smirked as she saw Draco come in.She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You, arn't aloud to smirk." he said walking over to her.

"Oh?"

"You look too Slytherinish..."

"Maybe I should make up a Gryffindor scowl or smirk."she said they were quite close now.

"No... Just no." he said and leaned in to kiss her. When suddenly the door swung open, Kari and Ginny fell on the floor and screamed "QUICKIE NUMBER TWO!" then ran out shutting the door just as quickly as they came.

"They sure know how to ruin a moment." Draco said and rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed and smiled.

"I have to changed." she stated and looked at the pj's in her hand. Draco nodded and leaned up against the bed post. Hermione raised a brow and rolled her eyes.

"Don't such a guy." she laughed and nudged him to the door. Draco just laughed and let himself be thrown out. Hermione closed the door and shook her head. She slipped on her pj's and glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. She hadn't taken out her chandeliere earings yet..oh well, she wouldn't bother. Finally she came out and laughed at the sight. She had wondered why it was so loud.

Someone had gotten a hold of a Twister game.

"I want In! Restart!" Hermione said running down to them. They all nodded and restarted the game.

After a few turns of the little arrow everyone was very tangled together. Charlie andHarrywere already out and so was Ernie and Ginny. Hermione had one had on a yellow circle one on a red and one foot on green. Draco was underneath her (practactly holding her up) with two feet on green and two hands on red. Kari had her butt in Hermiones face and laughed giggling a small sorry. Dom had one hand on the blue underneath Draco, one hand on red and his leg between Kari's arms to get to the greens.

Ginny sat giggling and spun the thing for Draco.

"Onefoot on blue!" she cried and roared with laughteras he tried to get to the yellow almost doing the splits. He gave a yelp as he fell over knocking Kari forward. The room laughed and Hermione looked over at Dom.

"Im so going to beat you Miss Mione!" Dom said.

Ginny flicked the arrow for Dom.

"One hand on green." Dom reached over and touched the green one. Hermione smirked and noticed he was close to falling. She nudged him over with her elbow and he fell flat on his face.

"Hey! Cheater!" Hermione laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"I am the twister champ!" She laughed as Ginny and Kari ran over and lifted her arms in the air like she was some famous wrstler who had won a bug fight.

"Oh God that was fun!" Ginny said. "But I say we watch the movie now." she said with a yawn and flopped down in the middle of the couch circle. Everyone nodded and Hermione went to set everything up. Good, The Notebook was finished. She doubled clicked and opened it so that The movie covered the whole screen. Everyone had alread gotten comfortable. She smiled and snuggled in with Draco laying her head on his chest. Oh god she loved this movie.

It was around 10:00 when the movie ended. They would be up all night with these movies. But Hermione doubted they would watch them all. Everyone got up to have a pee break or grab a slice of pissa before they started the next movie, The Mothman Phroficies.

Hermione sat back down on the couch waiting for everyone else to come back from their little 'between movie break-time'. She closed her eyes a minute to bask in the wonderful silence. Suddenly, she felt the couch sink down beside her as if someone had sat down beside her. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"How was favorite little buddy doing?" asked Dom.

Dom was like her new Harry. She loved Harry to death, and no one would ever replace him, but Dom was like her guy half. He was like her brother, and with everything going on they hadn't hung out it what seemed like forever.

"Oh fine." she said with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Hey you wanna go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?" Hermione smiled and faked a dumb and ditzy look.

"Um Like on a date?"

"Psst. Totally." Dom said flicking his wrist and rolling his eyes. He laughed and looked up as Draco came up behind them.

"Trying to steal my girl Dom?" Draco laughed.

"uhh YEAH!" said Dom and put his arm around Hermione. Draco smirked and turned to Kari.

"Ohhhh Kari Dear!" he said and picked her up. Dom and hermione gave a laugh as Kari yelped surprised at being picked up by Draco.

"Okay Ill let go of 'Mione and you let go of Babydoll." Kari made a face at their nickname. He only said that when no one was around.

"Deal." Dom let go of Hermione and Draco smirked dropping Kari ontop of Hermione. The two girls squealed and jumped up to chase him. He then whirled around caught Hermione by the arm and lifted her up into his arms. Dom and Kari didn't seem to mind seeing as they were wrestling playfully in the circle.

"Your coming with me." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione giggled and did as told when he said to cover her eyes. When she opened her eyes and was set down she let out a laugh.

"Draco! This is oustide my own room. It dosn't count." she giggled.

"Yes well, I can't think of anything...clos-nicer then outside a place as...wonderful as your room?" Hermione can him a look that said 'I really don't believe you' "And theres teachers like swarming past this place every ten minutes! They knew about our party."

"When did you become such a rule bidder Mr.Malfoy?"

"Oh please my dear, if it was only me, I would surely waltz down these halls. What if we get caught, Head Girl sneaking out. Now that'd be much more a big deal than a prefect. A Slytherin one at that. Plus Snape wouldn't even think of detention for me."

"And what if Magonagall caught _you_?"

"Nothing. Everybody loves me." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes leaning over the balcony railing. Hermione stared out over the grounds. Te lake wasn't that far off. The water glistening under the moon light. She felt him lean up against the railing beside her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Dance with me." Hermione smiled and stood up straight. He put one arm around her waist and held her hand with his other. Hermione wrapped one arm up around his shoulder.She looked up at Draco. A large smile spread accross her face as she stared at him. His eyes were closed and there was almost a smile upon his lips. He was humming some song she didn't know as he danced with her. She layed her head on his shoulder and listened to his heart beat. She was so happy right now...Nothing could spoil this moment.


	22. AN

Before I start writting the next chapiter I have a question or two;

okay first is if for some of the dances I take some videos from so you think you can dance? yes no? i was think like ivan and allison's, and travis and heidis dances (contemporary and tango) like maybe for the last ones?

ps. for anyone who watches the show , are benji and donyelle like in love or what?

um yeah so i guess thats all, so im going to start the chapiter now, i have a few hours free (the kids im babysitting are watching TV) so ill probably get it done by the end of the day ..

xo


	23. HEYYYYYYY !

HEY EVERYONE !

So I know that I havn't even touched this story in soooooooo long. I still love it to peices; it was my first fanfiction everr...

I do have a new account however and I'm going to redo-ish all my stories from this account and put them on my other account, sadly all your wounderful review will be lost which makes me very sad but then hopefully youll write new ones ! :)

anyways , im 're-writing' it but really not a lot will change except near the end because im feeling it was very badly structued .. but i was like 12 when i wrote it, so ... im restructuring i guess .... so yeah check it out at :

.net/u/1259544/Jordannnn !!!!!!


End file.
